El sonido de las hojas
by Hatsune
Summary: sí, se odian, no se soportan. Sikamaru y Temari no se aguantan. de repente encuentran más motivos de los que parecía...pero tendrás que leerlos. lenguaje explícito. Reviews!
1. Las sombras del desierto

**I: Las sombras del desierto**

Temari paró su carrera y comenzó a ascender. En las ramas más altas encontró un lugar perfecto: dos ramas que se bifurcaban con un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para manejarse con soltura.

Desató su abanico, que llevaba cruzado en el pecho, y lo abrió extendiéndolo en el espacio entre las dos ramas. Depositó allí su carga.

Con presteza descendió de nuevo para llenar el tronco de sellos, trampas y avisos. Así sabrían si alguien se aproximaba. No era momento de bajar la guardia. Cuando terminó, regresó rápidamente a la plataforma conformada por su abanico, abierto como las alas de las cigarras.

Shikamaru gemía débilmente. Si por Temari fuera no habría parado hasta llegar al puesto de guardia, pero la laxitud del ninja le había alarmado demasiado. Podía ser un maldito vago, pero siempre procuraba al menos mantener su pose. Observó su rostro con preocupación. Ahora no parecía tener energía ni siquiera para rezongar.

Cuando abrió los ojos al fin, se encontró con Temari manipulando el estuche de utensilios médicos. Con un _kunai_ intentaba abrirle una brecha a una de las agujas para aplicar veneno.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido esta vez? — susurró.

Temari se volvió hacia él, y le tomó las constantes. Shikamaru se dejó hacer con calma, no tenía fuerzas ni para sentirse incómodo.

— Seis horas — contestó ella, volviendo a su tarea mientras sus nervios aumentaban.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio. Sus cálculos nunca fallaban.

— Eso quiere decir que en dos accesos de sueño más estaré muerto.

Temari se estremeció.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportablemente calculador?

Rebuscó en su pelo rubio hacia la nuca, donde arrancó tres cabellos. Había conseguido aquel agujero, por el que pasó las tres hebras. Desprendió del chaleco y levantó la camiseta a Shikamaru, que evadió su mente hacia las nubes, previendo lo que quería hacer Temari.

Estaban realmente alto, y el viento azotaba las ramas trazando arabescos de sombra. Cuando Shikamaru notó aquellos puntos deslizarse por su carne se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. El acceso de sueño estaba volviendo. Primero se había desmayado una hora. Después tres. Ahora seis. El veneno trabajaba a un ritmo cíclico. Si seguía así, las siguientes dos recaídas serían letales. Parpadeó intentando despejarse.

— Temari-san, ¿a cuánta distancia estamos de la base?

— Cállate. Me molestas — espetó Temari mientras ataba los puntos. No quería pensar en ello.

— Teniendo en cuenta tu velocidad y la orografía del terreno... — continuó jadeando Shikamaru, tratando de hacer cálculos. Notaba cómo se le esfumaba la consciencia — sólo has recorrido una tercera parte. Si sigues con mi peso en tu espalda no llegarás a tiempo...

— He dicho que te calles.

Temari estaba escalofriada, cubierta por el sudor frío y azotada por el viento. La espalda, resentida, le envió dos pinchazos de dolor cuando se inclinó para cortar el último punto. Ya sabía que no sería capaz de salvarlo si seguía corriendo a ese ritmo cargando a Shikamaru. Virtió desinfectante en un paño limpio y lavó con mimo la carne herida. Era incapaz de abandonar.

— Temari...

Se encontró con los ojos de Shikamaru que parecían suplicarle, al tiempo que intentaban convencerla como si fuese una niña pequeña. Aquellas dos emociones, contenidas en la expresión del ninja, la pusieron furiosa y le provocaron una honda pena a la vez.

— No seas ridículo — contestó, volviendo a abrochar el chaleco verde.

— Sabes que... sabes que no hay otra...

— Me parece que me estás subestimando, genio.

Shikamaru no pudo aguantar más. Se abandonó al sueño.

Mientras reemprendía su carrera se preguntó por qué Shikamaru tenía que ser siempre así. Ya le había dicho que no se entrometiese en sus misiones. Pero él siempre estaba allí. Lo había hablado millones de veces con Gaara, ella no necesitaba ninguna protección extra. Pero su hermano no opinaba lo mismo, y le había pedido a Tsunade su mejor jefe de equipo.

Y tenía que ser precisamente Shikamaru. Con lo irritante que resultaba tenerlo siempre cerca... Temari se escapaba de su mando cada vez que podía, emprendiendo caminos sin trazar en el mapa, sólo para darle en las narices con sus logros individuales. Aun así, él siempre tenía una frase "genial" con que dejarla por debajo.

Era _su_ combate en el que Shikamaru se había metido. Es verdad que estaba contra las cuerdas, completamente inmovilizada, pero tenía algunos planes... al menos eso quería recordar... la flecha de metal entonces impactó en carne y hueso, pero no eran los de Temari. Dichoso metomentodo... el látigo de _chakra_ que lanzó Temari con su abanico ya había alcanzado el cuello del atacante cuando se dio cuenta del ninja que se encogía en el suelo y caía inconsciente.

Tuvo que desgarrarle el costado cuando le arrancó la flecha de vuelta. Normalmente bastaba con quebrar un extremo y tirar por el contrario, pero aquella saeta era de metal. Shikamaru no se quejó apenas, pero la hemorragia redobló su caudal, permitiendo al veneno correr libremente.

Maldito calculador...

Estaban muy cerca, y a Temari se le estaban acabando las posibilidades. El modo en que viajaba ahora, a cielo abierto y por las dunas, sin prestar demasiada atención a los ataques a distancia, no era demasiado prudente. Pero estaba centrada en llegar hasta la base, no importaba el riesgo.

Las dunas escondían trampas, y últimamente estaba activándolas todas. Pero no prestaba atención a los dardos que se clavaban en su piel, o al molesto zumbido de los oídos después de las explosiones. Casi no le quedaba _chakra_, aquella forma de desplazarse era agotadora. Pero cada vez que utilizaba un impulso, se empujaba a efectuar el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el de después. Además no soplaba apenas viento. Una tarde endiablada.

A su espalda surgió una sombra. Ya casi era de noche. El ninja que la perseguía más de cerca se impulsaba con unas alas de tela y madera, haciéndolas crepitar contra el aire del desierto. No eran muy silenciosas, pero sí implacables. Temari se dio cuenta de que no había defensa perfecta en aquel caso.

Hizo agitarse con sus últimas fuerzas el abanico. Llevaba toda la tarde planeando de rodillas sobre él, utilizando su fajín para sujetar a Shikamaru a su espalda cada vez que descendía para dar una nueva batida. Pero parecía que el desierto hoy no quería ayudarla. No soplaba la mínima brisa, y las pocas corrientes de aire frío que sabía situar se estaban parando con la noche. Era la última batida de su abanico, y lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

Desesperada, apretó los dientes mientras oía cada vez más cerca las malditas alas de tela crujiendo y avanzando a gran velocidad. Los sellos explosivos no servían, ni siquiera lanzándolos de cerca. Aquel ninja usaba una lanza que los partía en pleno vuelo. Esa era su estrategia: tajar a distancia desde el aire, desde allá donde no le podían alcanzar.

Las luces suaves del puesto de guardia surgieron ante ella, brillando a la sombra de las palmeras, pero sabía que no podría llegar. Mantuvo la vista fija en el objetivo mientras alcanzaba su último _kunai_ para lanzarlo contra la baliza de aviso, por encima del borde de la tela.

No le costó demasiado verla, porque estaba acostumbrada a buscar entre la arena. Intentó que el crepitar de las alas que ya estaban prácticamente tras su espalda no la desconcentraran, y llevó el _kunai_ hacia atrás, sudando violentamente. Dio en el blanco con su único tiro, y mientras el reguero de arena corría hacia la base no pudo reprimir un grito de victoria.

La cuchilla tajó la espalda desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura, separando los dos bordes de carne con su filo dentado.

Temari chilló mientras caía hacia delante. La sangre caliente le desbordó por los costados y los brazos despertándola del entumecimiento, pero haciéndola temblar de dolor. El abanico dejó escapar el reguero por sus pliegues, trazando un obsceno rastro en la arena del desierto.

Intentó darse la vuelta mientras permanecía a gatas sobre Shikamaru, manchándolo con su sangre. Lo había puesto bajo ella para poder defenderlo con más efectividad. Pero ahora se sintió avergonzada mientras la sangre que le resbalaba por los brazos empapaba el chaleco del ninja. Notó cómo sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Pero no se iba a dejar humillar de ese modo. No le iba a conceder a su enemigo ese lujo. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de una mano, tintando su rostro en rojo, mientras se arrodillaba protegiendo a Shikamaru y le daba la cara al ninja rival. No era ella quien iba a morir dándole la espalda a su enemigo. Y menos llorando.

Se encontró con un rostro embozado que le miraba fríamente. Tenía la lanza tomada con las dos manos, y descendía al ritmo del abanico. Ya le fallaba el impulso. Sintió cómo sonreía bajo el embozo.

— No te quedan armas.

— Lo sé — contestó ella, sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, ofreciéndole la mirada más dura que pudo.

— No te queda _chakra_.

— Lo sé.

— No te preocupes. Nadie te oirá gritar en el desierto.

— No pienso darte ese placer.

El ninja llevó hacia atrás su lanza.

— La verdad es que los tienes bien puestos...

Temari pudo oír el filo deslizándose por el aire helado de la noche. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque el firmamento de la noche del desierto le encantaba. No entendía la afición de Shikamaru por las nubes, porque en el desierto no las había prácticamente nunca. A Temari le parecían un estorbo para ver las estrellas. Pero era mirar al cielo, al fin y al cabo. Disfrutaba subiendo a la cúpula de la torre del Kazekage para aspirar el aire congelado mientras trazaba miles de dibujos en las constelaciones. Quizá a Shikamaru le hubieran gustado. Quizá debería habérselos enseñado.

El viento le acarició ascendente las mejillas secas, mientras sentía el ceder del abanico a la gravedad. El silbido estaba ya en su cuello. Se despidió del cielo con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza bien alta. Aunque estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Aunque ya hubiera perdido tanta sangre que no podía mover los brazos.

Oyó la carne ensartada, oyó el desgarro de músculos y el ahogo que provocaba la sangre en la tráquea con monstruosos gorgoteos.

Pero esta vez tampoco era su carne.

Llevó la mirada hacia el frente con rapidez. El ninja enemigo descendía en picado, dejando prendidas en el aire gotas de su sangre. Siguió su caída con la vista. Debajo de él, un tentáculo oscuro se retraía hasta quedar oculto por la sombra del abanico.

Entonces lo vio. Unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, y las manos conformaban en su vientre un sello. Shikamaru se había alzado de rodillas tras Temari en silencio y su _Kagenui_ había perforado con rabia el cuerpo del enemigo, aprovechando la gran sombra mortecina del abanico de Temari.

— Al fin y al cabo hacemos un gran equipo — oyó Temari que decía, deshaciendo lentamente el sello. Tenía las manos cubiertas de la sangre de ella —. Deberíamos pelear menos y cooperar más...

Una mueca de dolor le azotó el rostro, haciéndole retorcerse y gritar mientras se doblaba sobre el costado herido. Se desvaneció de inmediato. Temari se sacudió el adormecimiento de golpe, y desterró el dolor que le partía la espalda para inclinarse hacia él.

— No me jodas, Shikamaru... Ahora no...

El abanico se posó al fin. Pero no sobre el suelo. Tres ninjas de la Arena ya habían llegado a recibirlo, y lo llevaron sobre sus cabezas velozmente hacia la base.


	2. El sigilo de la noche

**II: El sigilo de la noche**

Desde las terrazas de la torre del Kazekage se veían los farolillos encendidos por las calles. Un agradable olor a mirra ascendía desde los puestos callejeros, donde fornidos hombres morenos aventaban el fuego con abanicos de palma, mientras sus delicias y asados crepitaban en las parrillas. Una mujer cubierta con un gran pañuelo de seda estampada sumergía los dátiles en el almíbar, y tostaba sobre una placa las almendras que se doraban al instante.

Shikamaru tomó una gran bocanada de ese aire aromático y dulce, que lo sumergía en un adormecimiento en encanto. No podía pensar con claridad, arrullado por las extrañas músicas y los colores que se entremezclaban en el polvo del desierto. A lo mejor Kankurô le había mentido, y aquella bebida espesa y blanca llevaba algo más que leche, miel y especias. Dejó el cuenco en la repisa y arrimó una silla a la ventana.

Llevaba una semana buscando las nubes. En aquel condenado cielo nunca aparecía más que algún jirón distraído, que no tardaba demasiado en diluirse. Además los labios se le habían cuarteado, y la grasa que debía aplicarse en ellos le hacía sentirse extraño. Parecía una maldita mujer. Los hombres del lugar no parecían necesitarla, ojalá él tuviera esos labios resistentes. Pero si no se la ponía los labios le sangraban, y no podía casi ni comer.

Esa era otra. La comida del desierto era fuerte y aromática. La primera vez que supo que se comía con las manos, sintió un júbilo infantil. Siempre había deseado comer con las manos. Pero pronto descubrió que no era fácil. La comida desmigada se le caía constantemente, y terminaba con los dedos completamente pringados y la ropa llena de manchas. Temari se reía abiertamente de él. Aquella maldita mujer comía con fruición, pero era mucho más hábil. Rara vez se manchaba algo más que las yemas de la mano izquierda, y no paraba de hacer bromas sobre su torpeza.

Maldita Temari... se había convertido en un problema desde que Shikamaru despertó. Además de que no paraba de meterse con él por todo (por no saberse vestir con las ropas del desierto, por comer "como un cerdo", por aficionarse a contemplar las tormentas de arena... Shikamaru las encontraba fascinantes), y además le recordaba una y otra vez que había sido muy imprudente gastar tanto _chakra_ con aquel ataque en vuelo.

Pero ese no era el único problema. Temari había descubierto una nueva forma de molestarlo. Una tarde de intenso calor ambos compartían una partida de _shôgi_ en una de las salas del hospital. Shikamaru había perdido varios kilos debido a la misión, y no paraba de beber hielo picado con limón. Temari se abanicaba suavemente con un paipai. Estaba asada de calor.

— Esta venda me está matando — se quejó, haciendo un movimiento diagonal con una de las piezas —. No estoy acostumbrada a ir tan empaquetada, parezco un queso de bodega...

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, y alcanzó con la mano el ventilador que le habían puesto las enfermeras detrás. Lo giró de modo que sirviera para los dos, y tomó de vuelta su vaso de hielo.

No estaba preparado para lo que vería cuando se volvió de nuevo. Temari resoplaba abanicándose con el paipai los hombros desnudos. El _yukata_ yacía lacio en el suelo, sujeto por el _obi_ rosa. Aunque el torso de Temari estaba vendado (la herida de la espalda debía estar protegida del sol y la arena), la venda frontal sólo le llegaba a medio pecho. La visión de los hombros y el pecho de Temari, brillantes y dorados, le dejó sin habla.

Movió una de las piezas mientras trasegaba con dificultad un gran trago de agua helada, sin fijarse demasiado en lo que hacía. Había bajado la mirada hacia el tablero sólo para evitar ver aquella piel tan hermosa, que parecía de seda... aquel pecho generoso, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la respiración sofocada... la curva de los hombros, enmarcada por la venda del cuello, tan dulcemente trazada que parecía mentira... y las clavículas destacadas en filos tentadoramente deslizantes...

Frunció el ceño y se forzó a fijar la vista en la mano libre de Temari, que reposaba en sus rodillas.

— Me parece que el calor también te está afectando, genio. Has dejado una abertura en el flanco derecho...

Se inclinó para aprovechar la ventaja con el siguiente movimiento. Shikamaru disimuló aquel calor apurando el fondo del vaso. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el hielo calmarle por dentro. Resopló satisfecho.

—Tu turno.

Shikamaru centró la vista en el techo. Decidió terminar la partida cuanto antes mejor, para poder volver a su habitación. Pero la nueva imagen de Temari le dejó completamente petrificado. Cargando su peso en la mano derecha, Temari se recostaba aburrida mientras apoyaba su codo izquierdo en la rodilla.

La rodilla de una pierna desnuda, flexionada hacia arriba, que se había escapado del _yukata_ por la abertura central. Se abanicaba con desgana mientras respiraba profundamente, con los ojos cerrados con fastidio, alzando el pecho en cada inspiración cansada y balanceando aquel muslo glorioso al ritmo del paipai. Toda la piel tenía el mismo tono dorado, y sus piernas eran firmes y hermosas. Shikamaru sintió que no podía más, y se levantó de la partida.

— Dejémoslo para más tarde — balbuceó, chasqueando la lengua —, se me ha acabado la bebida.

Y allí dejó a Temari abanicándose sorprendida, mientras intentaba caminar con dignidad fuera de su vista.

Temari no se habría dado cuenta de lo que perturbaba al ninja si no hubiese entrado en ese momento en la sala Kankurô, aún mirando hacia atrás, hacia un Shikamaru que fruncía los labios y apretaba los puños intentando controlarse.

— ¿Qué le has dicho esta vez a... ? ¡Temari!

— ¿Qué hay, Kankurô?

— Pero... ¡¿quieres hacer el favor de taparte, por los dioses del cielo?!

Temari estaba acostumbrada a actuar con esa naturalidad delante de Kankurô y Gaara, que al fin y al cabo eran chicos y nunca se habían escandalizado, para eso eran sus compañeros de equipo. Pero en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de lo que había turbado al ninja de Konoha. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, devolvió el _yukata_ a su lugar y se sentó dignamente.

Desde entonces Shikamaru tuvo que (literalmente) huir de Temari en multitud de ocasiones. Ella dejaba caer los hombros de su uniforme cada dos por tres, pidiéndole que revisara los vendajes. Él accedía a regañadientes, pero inmediatamente después ponía alguna excusa y se alejaba, con el ánimo ensombrecido y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Algunas de las veces Temari no lo encontraba, porque había escapado antes de cruzarse con ella. La vida de Shikamaru era un infierno, pero no podía regresar a su aldea hasta que lo liberasen la Hokage y el Kazekage de sus obligaciones.

Por eso estaba ahora en la torre del Kazekage en vez de disfrutar de la fiesta que recorría las calles de la aldea de la Arena. En la presentación oficial ya había visto a Temari, muy hermosa envuelta en gasas y sedas, maquillada deliciosamente y con las manos y los pies pintados. Ella hacía dos días que no lo perseguía. Ya no la divertía hacerlo, más bien al contrario.

La noche de aquel día se había deslizado por la ventana de la habitación de Shikamaru. Él no estaba en la cama. Un rumor surgía del baño. Decidió darle el susto de su vida.

Abrió lentamente la puerta una rendija, amparándose en el vapor que inundaba la estancia. Tenía un sello aturdidor preparado para lanzar en la mano izquierda, detrás de la espalda. Shikamaru no estaba en la ducha, sino aplicándose un tónico muscular frente al espejo.

No sabía si fue por efecto del calor que desprendía el vapor, pero sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose y la sangre que se agolpaba en su cabeza. Shikamaru estaba realmente apetecible, velado por la luz de los focos que se filtraba entre el vaho. Las cicatrices que le salpicaban la espalda trazaban un exquisito camino descendente por su columna vertebral. Estaba quizá demasiado delgado aunque ya hubiera recuperado peso, pero el arco de los bíceps cuando se aplicaba el tónico en el cuello la hizo marearse levemente. Su cabello caía recto, aún mojado, y endurecía sus rasgos reflejados en el espejo. Y las piernas que descendían desde la línea de la toalla eran quizá demasiado raquíticas, pero tenía unos pies bonitos.

Así se mantuvo un momento, casi sin parpadear, emborrachándose del movimiento de los músculos fibrosos bajo la piel tonificada, viéndolo disfrutar del masaje que el aceite balsámico le producía cuando se lo frotaba por el cuerpo. No supo por qué, pero un cosquilleo cada vez más grande le subía por el estómago, y un calor inesperado le traspasaba la piel haciéndola jadear levemente. El efecto de su aliento pesado en el vapor aún la excitaba más.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aún sujetaba aquel sello entre los dedos, pero ya no quería lanzarlo. El vaho casi se había dispersado por completo, y Shikamaru parecía haber terminado. Así que se deslizó en silencio fuera de la habitación. Mientras saltaba por las cúpulas de vuelta a casa, resistió a la tentación de espiarlo más. Si lo hubiera visto completamente descubierto... el pensamiento la hizo trastabillar y casi caer. No iba a dejar que ese maldito Shikamaru la desconcentrase, qué demonios. Se prometió no volver a provocarlo. Quizá él descubriera que podía jugar con ella del mismo modo, así que abandonó la broma esa misma noche.

Así que ambos se esquivaban sin saber lo que el otro pensaba. Shikamaru enclaustrado en la torre central, y Temari intentado borrar aquella excitante imagen de la cabeza mientras vagaba por las calles coloridas y llenas de música. Él no quería ni pensar en aquellos muslos, aquellos hombros, el tono dorado de la piel de Temari... y ella no podía dejar de ver, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los músculos de Shikamaru deslizándose bajo el tónico, el cabello oscuro y brillante, la curva que se marcaba en la ceñida toalla al final de su espalda...

De repente, un torrente de luz penetró en la oscuridad profunda de la habitación en la que Shikamaru se refugiaba. La puerta se había abierto. Y la figura que se recortaba, apoyada en el marco, era la de Temari.

A Shikamaru se le cayó el alma al suelo. Rápidamente intentó librarse de su presencia saltando por la ventana, pero Temari fue más rápida. La red que saltó desde su bolsa quedó fija por cuatro _kunai_ bloqueando el hueco, y además él pudo escuchar el siseo del _chakra_ en los filamentos.

Los ojos de Temari mientras avanzaba relumbraban con un destello felino. El vestido se le había rasgado ligeramente, y Shikamaru pudo oler el alcohol a distancia.

— De acuerdo... estás borracha... — suspiró con desgana, algo aliviado —. Déjame que te lleve a tus estancias antes de que te desmayes...

— Cállate — le gruñó ella, llegándose hasta él y apretando su cuerpo contra el del ninja. Dejó caer con estruendo el abanico metálico en el suelo, sin demasiados miramientos. El calor invadió a Shikamaru mientras ella ronroneaba suavemente y exploraba su cuerpo con las manos, sorprendentemente expertas. En un fugaz momento, se encontró sin saber cómo tendido en el suelo, debajo de ella, que manipulaba con agresividad el cinturón de su traje de gala.

— Temari... no... — él intentó zafarse de las manos de la _kunoichi_, que lo presionaba con su peso sentándose sobre él. Pero ella era más fuerte, y Shikamaru pensó en aquel abanico monstruoso — ten cuidado... con cuidado... ¡ay!...

Temari no lo escuchaba. Estaba poseída por una pasión turbulenta, un furor alcohólico que se mezclaba violentamente con su deseo de deshacerse de aquella obsesión. Terminaría esto de raíz, y entonces seguro que se sacaba a Shikamaru de la cabeza.

Él lo estaba pasando bastante mal. A la vergüenza que le daba la situación había que sumarle el pánico a ser descubierto, y la pulsión ardiente que le estaba haciendo perder el dominio de sus actos. El cuerpo de Temari, revolviéndose sobre su pelvis, no lo estaba ayudando demasiado; pero los ademanes agresivos de la _kunoichi_ le daban miedo. Imágenes de aquellas uñas violetas llegando a su objetivo y rasgando piel le provocaban ya dolor por anticipado.

Pero Temari no se detenía. Entre el arrobo que le golpeaba en las sienes y la excitación nerviosa de la que era presa, Shikamaru casi no veía en la habitación en penumbra. Oyó la tela rasgándose y los jadeos de Temari, y sintió la liberación en su cuerpo. Los dedos se le agarrotaron en los costados de la muchacha, presa del pavor a lo que hiciera ella a partir de aquel momento.

Pero las manos de Temari, entonces, se movieron hacia arriba. Fue desprendiendo de la ropa el vientre de Shikamaru, después lamiendo justo el surco central de su pecho al ritmo que sus piernas, increíblemente suaves, aprisionaban la carne descubierta entre ellas. El vello del ninja se puso de punta. Ahora sí que estaba indefenso, con aquella lengua que lo recorría, aquellos dientes que lo mordisqueaban, y aquellas gloriosas y duras piernas manipulándolo con firmeza. No pudo evitar gemir de placer cuando sintió el ardor de la cadera de Temari sobre la suya. Así que alzó las manos y desprendió de la parte superior del sari a la _kunoichi_ anhelando aquel calor, aquella suavidad. Ella se dejó hacer, quieta por un momento, con su lengua jugueteando cálidamente con el pendiente de aro.

El hambre, entonces, lo dominó. Las manos de ella revoloteaban en su cabello, queriendo verlo de nuevo suelto. Y él cedió al deseo y se lanzó hacia arriba, lamiendo los pechos de Temari con deleite, y sintiendo cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina y la respiración de la _kunoichi_ se aceleraba. Temari en aquel momento supo que estaba cediendo, y no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo.

Shikamaru dio un respingo. Aquella maldita mujer estaba tironeando de él, en suaves pellizcos, con los pequeños dedos de sus pies. Temari se rió. Él gruñó con violencia, no había encontrado nunca nada que lo excitara hasta ese extremo. Así que ella, con la pierna flexionada contra el pecho y frotando su cadera con la cintura de Shikamaru, siguió dándole tironcitos. Con una sonrisa brillante entre la penumbra, ella se recreó en las muecas que Shikamaru esbozaba cada vez que le pellizcaba suavemente con los dedos de los pies donde sabía que más le perturbaba. La verdad es que ahora que había conseguido llevarle tan al límite pensó que podría ceder ella también y dejar de aprisionarlo. Pero desterró rápidamente ese pensamiento. Se trataba de liberarse de él, del deseo de su cuerpo. Y el único modo de hacerlo era poseyéndolo sin dejar que él la poseyera.

Los gemidos profundos de Shikamaru le dijeron que ya estaba a punto, pero antes se liberó de sus caricias aplastándolo de vuelta contra el suelo. No pensaba dejar que la llevase a ese extremo. Deslizó hacia arriba con premeditada lentitud la parte inferior de su vestido, dejando que él sintiese gradualmente la piel de sus piernas, y la suavidad y calidez de su pelvis en el vientre. Tomó de nuevo a Shikamaru de las muñecas, y lo encerró entre sus muslos. En aquel preciso momento sintió de nuevo la terrible tentación de participar en el clímax, pero se lo negó. No iba a permitir que aquel dichoso genio entrase en ella.

Así que calculó el último movimiento. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, demorándose a propósito y acariciando con todo su cuerpo la enervada anatomía de Shikamaru, que aún estaba avasallado por la sensualidad arrebatadora de Temari. Cuando su espalda ya se batía con el pecho del ninja, que resollaba fuertemente excitado, tomó sus manos y las llevó a recorrerla, guiándolo hasta las zonas que sabía iban a llevarlo al abismo.

Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, y buscando el autocontrol cuando notó los dedos temblorosos de Shikamaru acariciándola solos. Volvió su rostro hacia él, que jadeaba bajo su nuca preso de aquel cuerpo y aquellas caricias, hasta que rozó con su mejilla los labios del ninja.

— Shikamaru...

El susurro dulce, el gemido y el mohín de Temari lo condujeron violentamente hasta el cúlmen. Perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de la realidad: sólo existían la gigantesca llama y el espasmo, y la piel de Temari, con su peso leve y hermoso, frotándose contra el movimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. ¿Se suponía que debía haberse aguantado? ¿Esperaba Temari otra cosa? Su frío control de siempre se le había ido al carajo, no sabía si por la violencia de las caricias de Temari o por la situación en sí. Pensó en decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir cualquier cosa Temari se levantó, dejándolo allí tirado y derrotado. Se recompuso el vestido con dignidad, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

Recogió el abanico y tomó la puerta.

— Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba...


	3. El susurro del viento

**III: El susurro del viento**

Con la cara pegada a la madera, Shikamaru esperaba que le sirvieran. Chôji se retrasaba. Y eso que esta vez invitaba él.

Después de pedir (conocía tan bien a su amigo que sabía lo que iba a querer) se había inclinado sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, y enterraba el rostro entre ellos. Ya no podía más. Las sienes le martilleaban sin parar y sentía como si su cabeza fuese a estallarle si no le rompía a sangrar la nariz. Sin levantar la mirada alargó una mano para correr la cortina, y que el aire de la noche le refrescara un poco.

Ya llevaba dos botellas de _nihonshu_ joven cuando Chôji llegó. Dejó en la entrada la armadura, recolocándose el _hakama_ y el pantalón con cuidado antes de descalzarse. Encontró a Shikamaru así, hundido entre sus brazos y con una de las manos aún sosteniendo la pequeña caja húmeda.

— Has empezado sin mí, amigo — anunció, sonriendo, mientras elevaba la cabeza del ninja tomándolo por la coleta —, qué poco considerado por tu parte...

— Lo siento, Chôji — murmuró Shikamaru, amodorrado, apoyándose en una mano para sentarse recto de nuevo — pero compréndelo...

— Creo que el que no lo comprende aún eres tú, compañero... — los ojos le relucieron al observar a Shikamaru frotarse con pereza los ojos y bostezar, mientras se estiraba lánguidamente.

La camarera llegó enseguida, cargando los enormes platos repletos de verdura, trozos de apetitosa carne aliñada y diversas salsas y harinas. Shikamaru no respondió nada. No tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo con su amigo, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su hipótesis.

Chôji colocó con rapidez las lonchas finas en la parrilla, añadiendo calabacín y remolacha, y unos granos de pimienta verde y sal gorda encima de ellas. Rebozó un par con poca harina y sazonó el huevo batido, alcanzándole el cuenco a Shikamaru.

— Tienes que comer algo — dijo, forzando el bol en las manos de su compañero — beber con el estómago vacío no es bueno. Además, aún estás demasiado delgado. Menos mal que estás en reserva, seguro que en esos brazos enclenques no cabe demasiado _chakra_.

Shikamaru tomó con desgana los palillos, y los separó con un chasquido. Mierda. Se le habían quebrado. Era una señal de mala fortuna.

Chôji separó otro par y prácticamente se los forzó en los dedos. Después de engullir casi todo lo que había en la parrilla y de reponer la mayoría, tomó un trozo de carne jugosa y brillante y la dejó caer en el cuenco de Shikamaru. Él lo miró, hastiado. Resoplando se rindió y lo masticó lentamente. El sabor del buey se le deslizó por la garganta y le asentó el estómago. Era agradablemente cálido.

Las verduras chisporroteaban alegremente sobre la barbacoa. Chôji, increíblemente rápido con los palillos, volteaba y engullía a gran velocidad esperando que Shikamaru se decidiese a hablar. Había aprendido que con él no valían las preguntas ni las presiones. Al menos estaba comiendo al fin, aunque rehuyera la berenjena.

Pidió otra botella de _nihonshu_, esta vez templado. El calor de la comida en el estómago le había revivido un poco, y la presencia de su amigo tan cercano y paciente le estaba aliviando también el dolor de cabeza. Resoplando, dejó de un golpe la pequeña caja en la mesa.

— Esto es de locos.

Chôji se sonrió. Siempre lo hacía. Pero Shikamaru no se molestó, sino que supo que era una señal de que tenía toda la atención de su compañero.

— ¿Por qué... — se quedó a medias de la pregunta. Según la iba pronunciando, le había parecido tan tremendamente ridícula que le daba demasiada vergüenza seguir.

— ¿Por qué no? — le contestó Chôji. La franca sonrisa se le ensanchó más—. A todos nos ocurre tarde o temprano.

— Pues es una putada — prosiguió Shikamaru, rellenándose la caja de nuevo y engullendo su contenido de un solo trago—. Ojalá no me hubiera ocurrido nunca. Ojalá que termine pronto...

— Tampoco es eso...

— Pero es que es verdad. Mierda, ¡mierda! No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza...

— Cuanto más pienses en ello, más absurdo te va a parecer. Sólo déjalo correr, que haga lo que quiera. Déjate llevar y disfruta...

— ¡No me digas eso, Chôji! — casi gritó Shikamaru. El alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza, y comenzaba a marearse de verdad — ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre, joder!

Chôji no pudo contenerse, y rompió en carcajadas sonoras y vibrantes. La barriga le botaba arriba y abajo con cada risa grave y profunda. Shikamaru se asió la cabeza. El dolor estaba volviendo, y eso le ponía furioso.

— ¡Encima no te rías! ¡Bastante tienes ya con la arpía de tu novia, tú también!

— Oye, no hables así de Ino — le contestó Chôji, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa y gimiendo por el dolor de mandíbulas —, que también es tu compañera.

— Lo siento... — murmuró, malhumorado, Shikamaru — Pero es verdad. Sólo hay que ver cómo te trata cada vez que vamos a comer por ahí. ¿Acaso no ha aprendido nada de cómo funcionan tus técnicas en todos estos años?

— Se preocupa por mí — dijo Chôji, elevando la mano para llamar a la camarera, y pidió gelatina con nata de postre—. Soy un completo descontrol a veces, y luego me paso una semana con la úlcera a vueltas.

— Debería dejar que hicieras lo que quisieras, ¿acaso no es tu cuerpo, y tu úlcera? — Shikamaru se sirvió más bebida. Estaba alcanzando el punto de borrachera exacto, en el que la determinación se vuelve tan firme como una roca, e igual de insensata—. Aún no sé lo que le ves, de verdad...

— Precisamente lo que tú no le ves, Shikamaru. Ahí reside el secreto. Deberías saberlo ya a estas alturas, porque tú también...

— ¡No me jodas! — le cortó Shikamaru, derramando el _nihonshu_ de la caja en el violento movimiento que trazó para señalar a Chôji— ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! ¡No es verdad!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Shikamaru relamió los restos del _nihonshu_ del fondo de la caja, y Chôji sorbió con deleite la gelatina. De repente, se sintió mal. No debería haberle gritado a su amigo.

— Perdóname, Chôji.

— No te preocupes.

Aun así, Shikamaru se quedó fastidiado. Nunca le gritaba a Chôji, jamás. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? Esto de no tener control sobre sus reacciones era un verdadero fastidio. No debería haberlo pagado así.

— No lo entiendo... — susurró, dejando al fin la cajita en la mesa, y buscando en el bolsillo trasero el dinero. Era la hora. Su amigo le detuvo con una mano grande y franca.

— Te dije que esta noche invitaba yo — Chôji lo miró a los ojos, y suspiró. Tenía la cabeza más dura que las cornamentas de sus ciervos—. Espero que tengas suerte, y que logres aclararte...

— No sé si me aclararé — le contestó cálidamente Shikamaru, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa—, pero esta vez no pienso perder.

Chôji lo miró mientras caminaba (sin demasiado equilibrio) hasta la puerta. Estaba loco. Su plan nunca funcionaría. La noche se cernió sobre su amigo cuando lo distinguió entre las rejas de la ventana. Nunca lo había visto así de cansado, gruñón y violento. Se sonrió mientras se lamía los dedos. "Está enamorado hasta los huesos, el muy animal".

El dojo estaba cerrando. El equipo de limpieza apagaba las luces y cerraba los armarios. Las únicas salas que permanecían abiertas eran los vestuarios y los almacenes de material.

Suspiró al sentir el agua de la ducha sobre sus cansados miembros. La verdad es que las simulaciones de Konoha estaban bastante bien, y entrenar con ninjas que dominasen otro tipo de técnicas que con las que estaba acostumbrada a entrenar en la Arena era muy productivo. Todo un reto.

Escuchó a Hinata reírse a su lado. Las dos eran las últimas en abandonar el edificio. Se había ruborizado, y apretaba algo entre sus manos. Temari no pudo evitar sonreírse, aquella pequeña le provocaba una tremenda ternura.

— ¿Qué es eso, Hinata-chan?

Ella se ruborizó aún más profundamente y le tendió el objeto. Sólo era su pastilla de jabón, que olía suavemente a rosas. Había algo esculpido torpemente en la superficie.

"Hoy hago yo la cena. No tardes" Al lado, una espiral labrada.

Le devolvió la pastilla de jabón a Hinata, que aún estaba violentamente ruborizada. Ella la apretó en su pecho por un instante, antes de frotarse suavemente el cuerpo con ella. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras Temari no se descolgaba la sonrisa de los labios, enjabonándose el cabello.

— Debe ser fantástico tener un novio que sepa cocinar — le dijo a Hinata, animándola a hablar.

— La verdad... la verdad es que no cocina demasiado bien — contestó ella, susurrando confidencialmente -... deja el arroz cocer demasiado tiempo, y no lo cubre adecuadamente... además quema la mayoría de los platos fritos... Pero es tan tierno que no me importa...

Hinata apretó de nuevo la pastilla de jabón entre las manos, mientras el rubor le desaparecía del rostro entre el vapor.

— Mientras no te deje luego los platos para fregar...

Hinata se rió, con esa risa agradable y suave que resonaba en los azulejos como un manojo de campanillas. Temari cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por la calidez de agua y la dulzura de aquella risa.

— Parece que te ha hecho bien, de todos modos — prosiguió diciéndole a Hinata, que ahora se aplicaba el champú—. Se te ve más firme en el combate, y estoy segura de que el combo con el que me has tumbado antes es invención suya...

— Sí, es verdad — concedió la _kunoichi_, enjabonándose el cuello—. Creo que todo me ha influido un poco. Además la aldea también está cambiando, vivimos años tranquilos. Pero cuando sale de misión, no puedo evitar sentirme angustiada. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que asignarle las de rango A?

— Tienes por novio al ninja más fuerte de la aldea — contestó Temari.

— ... y al más payaso también... — añadió Hinata, mostrándole lo que acababa de descubrir pintado en el frasco de champú. Naruto se había dibujado a sí mismo con los ojos como platos, la boca desencajada y sangrando profusamente por la nariz. Debajo, había escrito en grandes trazos "Te veo... UOOOHHH!!!".

Ambas rieron a carcajadas. Esta vez Hinata no se había ruborizado.

— Es bonito poder mantener esto aun siendo ninja — dijo, mientras tapaba aún divertida el frasco—. Cuando vuelves a la aldea estás deseando llegar a casa, porque sabes que por la tarde hay alguien que te espera... pienso en él en la noche de las misiones, mientras recojo el equipo, porque sé que él piensa también en mí... con estas cosas me lo demuestra...

Temari disfrutó un instante del agua caliente mientras pensaba en las palabras de Hinata, que cerraba el grifo de su ducha con un suave chirrido.

— Tienes razón — concedió al fin—, pero yo tengo la suerte de trabajar con Kankurô en casi todas las misiones, y Gaara siempre está ahí para recibirnos de vuelta.

— Pero... no es lo mismo, Temari-san — respondió suavemente Hinata, frotándose el cabello con la toalla—. Desearía que alguien te quisiera de ese modo para que lo comprendieras y fueses un poco más feliz...

— Los hombres, querida Hinata, son compañeros, familia, o enemigos — aclaró Temari, categóricamente—. Son tan imbéciles que no saben hacer otra cosa. Enséñales que eres mejor que ellos y se pasarán la vida haciendo el cabra para intentar demostrarte lo contrario. Son criaturas inferiores, se morirían si las mujeres no les sacásemos las castañas del fuego. Se matarían entre sí como estúpidos animales cada vez que se les suben las hormonas a la cabeza...

Hinata terminó de secarse el cabello, divertida ante la retahíla de Temari. Ambas se vistieron mientras Temari seguía despotricando, y Hinata se convenció del todo.

— Estás tan enfadada que se diría que te gusta alguien que no te corresponde, Temari-san...

Temari infló los carrillos, molesta. Hinata se despidió, dejándola fastidiada. Para terminar de arreglar las cosas, encontró su abanico lleno de vapor. Se le había olvidado cubrirlo con la funda. Ahora seguro que se le oxidaría.

Enseguida encontró el aceite, el abrillantador y las gamuzas para aplicar los productos. El suelo del almacén de suministros estaba frío. Las luces del pasillo se habían apagado, y jugueteó con las llaves que le habían dejado mientras soplaba en las juntas del abanico. Cerró la cremallera de la funda con un movimiento rápido, y se levantó del suelo perezosamente.

No estaba preparada para encontrarse en la puerta la silueta de Shikamaru, apoyado lánguidamente en el dintel y con un fortísimo olor a _nihonshu_.

— No pensarías que iba a quedar así, ¿no?

Temari se puso en guardia. Era lo que le faltaba para rematar el día... durante toda su visita a Konoha lo había evitado, y había resultado sorprendentemente fácil no encontrárselo. Pero tenía que ser precisamente hoy cuando se lo topara de frente, a solas y curiosamente a oscuras.

— Déjame en paz, imbécil — le soltó amargamente, caminando hacia él con desdén —, ¿o es que acaso piensas que te debo algo, cabeza de paja?

— Más bien al contrario — respondió con su voz violenta de borracho Shikamaru—, tengo algo que devolverte, y no pienso dejarte marchar hasta haberte pagado como es debido.

Temari trató de salir por el hueco de la puerta, pero él interpuso un brazo en su camino.

— No pienso pelear contra ti estando borracho, Shikamaru-chan — le dijo con desprecio al ninja—, sería demasiado fácil para mí ganarte, y además mañana habrías olvidado que te derroté.

Sería quizá por el desprecio en la voz de Temari, por los ademanes prepotentes, el que le llamara "Shikamaru-chan", o el oír de nuevo la palabra _fácil_ en sus labios; pero lo único que supo en el siguiente minuto fue que el alcohol lo dominó mientras la empujaba hacia atrás.

— ¡Idiota!

Los insultos no le sirvieron de nada. Shikamaru no detuvo su avance, quería hacerla chocar contra la pared. Antes de que esto ocurriera Temari descolgó el abanico de su hombro y, con funda y todo, descargó un golpe rabioso hacia delante. A pesar de estar borracho Shikamaru fue lo bastante rápido para apartarse, pero no para retener a la _kunoichi_. Ella atravesó la habitación, salió al pasillo y corrió hacia el dojo principal con el abanico embalado aún en la mano. Las puertas batientes eran lo único que quedaba abierto.

Miró por encima de su hombro por un instante hacia atrás. Él no la seguía. Pero al volver de nuevo la mirada, se lo encontró parado enfrente de ella, en la puerta de acceso al dojo.

— ¡No podrás escapar, mujer! — gritó él, echándose a correr hacia ella — ¡Recuerda que esta vez peleamos en mi territorio!

Al llegar hacia él Temari figuró una finta y se deslizó por el suelo, logrando colarse por el hueco que dejaban la pared y su brazo izquierdo en plena carrera. Antes de levantarse, llevó con fuerza hacia atrás el abanico, golpeando con brutalidad la espalda de Shikamaru. Pero él se disolvió en una nube de humo. "¡Mierda!" pensó poniéndose en pie, colgando el abanico a la espalda y volviendo a correr, "¡era una copia!"

El dojo parecía vacío, y las puertas de doble hoja estaban entornadas. Corrió hacia ellas con energía, casi con júbilo. Antes de que pudiese llegar se cerraron con un golpe seco.

Todo se quedó a oscuras. Se oyó un chasquido y las luces azules de emergencia le dejaron ver la silueta de Shikamaru apoyado de espaldas en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

— Por fin... — los ojos se le entornaron de satisfacción — Por fin te tengo donde quería...

Temari se sintió atrapada. Aún no había tenido tiempo de desenvolver su arma, y Shikamaru caminaba hacia ella con suficiencia. Llevó las manos hacia su bolsa de armas ocultas buscando algo que le pudiera servir, mientras Shikamaru extraía un pequeño saco de cuero de su porta_kunai_.

"Polvos de oscuridad" pensó con rapidez. Intuyó el plan: los arrojaría ante Temari y aprovecharía la negrura creada para llegar hasta ella con su técnica, ya que la luz era demasiado tenue en el dojo como para proyectar sombra. Saltó repetidas veces hacia atrás, pero se le estaba acabando el espacio. De repente, algo topó con su mano dentro de la bolsa, y se sonrió. Había encontrado la solución. Justo en el momento en que Shikamaru lanzaba los polvos, ella activó la granada de destello que los hizo desaparecer.

Cuando los ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la oscuridad, Temari se puso las manos en la cadera con orgullo. Shikamaru parecía fastidiado, había metido las suyas en los bolsillos. Pero esbozó de repente una sonrisa ebria.

— _Kagemane_ efectuado con éxito.

Temari se horrorizó. Efectivamente, la sombra de Shikamaru había llegado hasta la suya. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Shikamaru la había abordado en el almacén para hacerla salir hacia un espacio más abierto, donde la táctica de los polvos de oscuridad pareciera más lógica. La copia del pasillo sirvió para que Temari no tuviera tiempo de desenfundar el abanico, y los polvos de oscuridad para forzar el uso de la granada de luz, con la que se crearía por una décima de segundo una sombra perfecta para proyectar.

— Si realmente fueras tan inteligente como presumes, mujer — soltó con suficiencia Shikamaru caminando hacia ella — hubieras recordado que no había granadas de luz en tu equipo, y que sí habías guardado el abanico antes de meterte en la ducha.

— Maldito genio... Si no me sueltas de inmediato, me las vas a pagar... Vaya que sí...

Él se sonrió. Ella no podía frenar su avance hacia él, mientras Shikamaru la obligara con su técnica a imitarlo. Cuando estaban sólo a un palmo de distancia él se sentó en el suelo, deleitándose en el rostro contraído de Temari. Entornando los ojos se tumbó sobre la espalda, poniendo las manos bajo el cuello. Ella no pudo sino imitarlo. El sello era tan fuerte que Temari no podía ni descender la vista para ver que él conformaba un _ninjutsu_ de atadura y se levantaba, dejándola paralizada.

— Ahora no seas pesada y no te muevas...

Temari sintió las manos de Shikamaru ascendiendo por sus piernas torpemente, retirando las medias bajas y desatando el fajín con brusquedad. Una furia caliente le subió al rostro.

— Como me rompas la ropa, te mataré...

Él no hizo ni caso. Eso sólo la enfureció más aún. Hervía como una olla a presión, sintiendo cómo le desnudaba con cuidado las piernas. Amenazarlo no servía, estaba demasiado bebido para ofenderse, y la tenía contra las cuerdas. Su aliento con olor a _nihonshu_ la azotaba con obscenidad, cubriendo con su ardor la piel de sus piernas. Pensó en herirle el orgullo.

— Estás tan borracho que no eres capaz de nada más que toquetearme... Eres un inútil.

Shikamaru pareció no escucharla. Temari percibió que el _ninjutsu_ iba cediendo lentamente. Sus pies permanecían aún muertos mientras Shikamaru los manipulaba para descalzarlos. Sus manos no le respondían. Se decidió a esperar. Seguro que la atadura se deshacía pronto sin que aquel estúpido borracho se diese cuenta. Se iba a enterar ese bastardo en cuanto recuperara el dominio de sus puños y pudiera ponerle las manos encima...

— Me subestimas, mujer.

Temari comenzó a sentir la lengua caliente de Shikamaru explorar entre los dedos de sus pies con rapidez y suavidad. Tomaba con sus manos el tobillo breve, acariciando el empeine y lamiendo con fruición los pequeños dedos. Contra su voluntad, los pies de Temari cosquillearon y se contrajeron tímidamente, mientras las manos de Shikamaru osaban arañar levemente aquel gemelo firme. Los labios, entonces, recorrieron lentamente la línea de su pie, hundieron sus besos en el hueco del tobillo, y humedecieron y soplaron tras la rodilla.

Joder... Temari estaba indefensa. Justo cuando pensaba que podría comenzar a mover los dedos de las manos, Shikamaru estaba cosquilleando en la cara interior de sus muslos. Era terriblemente excitante. Pudo verlo colocarse la pierna en el hombro mientras exploraba mirándola con malicia, como un niño travieso, diferentes formas de atormentarla.

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Envió mensajes claros a sus manos, enterradas con firmeza en la nuca, y creyó haber flexionado un dedo. El triunfo se dibujó en su rostro cuando comprobó que estaba arañando su cabeza levemente. Ahora no tenía más que concentrarse un poco más.

Mierda.

Shikamaru cosquilleaba perezosamente en el nacimiento de sus piernas, respirando con fuerza contra los rastros húmedos de sus besos frágiles. ¿Cómo podía alterarla de esa manera? Los escalofríos y las pulsiones le agitaban el vientre, y él ya abarcaba con sus brazos ambos muslos, martirizándola con sus lametones, arañazos y breves pellizcos. Los labios del ninja eran increíblemente suaves y cada vez que su lengua la rozaba en ráfagas, como un aguijón, Temari sentía el calambre del placer asiendo su espina dorsal. No pudo sino susurrar ahogada.

— Bastardo...

Elevó su cabeza que ya se había liberado, con los dientes apretados y sudando sin control. La coleta de Shikamaru se agitaba en la oscuridad, y su respiración pesada y fuerte se le clavaba en la piel. Se sorprendió a sí misma tironeando con los dedos de los pies en la espalda del chaleco de chuunin al ritmo de sus mimos salvajes. Las manos del _shinobi_ se deslizaron bajo la ropa de Temari, a lo largo de su columna vertebral, mientras ella se curvaba complaciente, apretándose a aquella boca agónicamente excitante.

Podía moverse ya, pero se sentía completamente indefensa. Se tapó los ojos con las manos mientras contraía el rostro, desesperada, al borde del abismo, intentando resistirse a aquella monstruosa llama que la quería consumir.

Gimió como una niña pequeña mientras se sentía morir en la explosión, y las paredes vacías repitieron el eco de su grito.

Cuando recuperó sus sentidos de nuevo, respirando con dificultad, notó que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Las manos le reposaban lánguidas a los lados del rostro. Ya no tenía ganas de luchar. Le parecía un pago justo en respuesta a la canallada de la Arena.

Shikamaru besaba su vientre convulso, aún apretado contra el cuerpo de la mujer. Ella agotó los espasmos, complacida y derrotada, ronroneando bajo los suaves labios del ninja.

Él se alzó sobre los codos, su torso enterrado entre las espléndidas piernas de Temari y, abarcando su cintura con un brazo para mantenerla sujeta, llevó la otra a acariciar profundamente a la _kunoichi_. Aún no se sentía vengado del todo.

Temari jadeó, sorprendida, al notar la firme presa y las violentas acometidas. Aquel jodido competitivo había llegado demasiado lejos. Se alzó a su vez sobre los codos, levemente mareada, y vio aquella sombra hundiendo la lengua en su ombligo mientras practicaba su nueva estrategia. Iba a matarlo. Lo mataría. Maldito cerdo... Asió con su mano la coleta del ninja, decidida a arrancarlo de allí.

No supo si fue por el tacto de aquel cabello, que le hizo recordar aquella noche en que lo espió; por el hecho de que Shikamaru se agitase para atrapar sus dedos en la boca y jugueteara con ellos entre sus labios sedosos mientras la miraba en penumbra con una mueca perversa; o por los embates furiosos de su mano rápida y precisa... pero Temari cedió violentamente a la nueva convulsión, hundiendo de vuelta sus dedos en el cabello de Shikamaru, que no se detuvo hasta verla de nuevo vencida, gritando y agitándose en el suelo.

Se separó lentamente de su cuerpo, cálido y suave. Se liberó de aquellas hermosas piernas, aspirando el aroma de la piel despierta, y se tumbó en el suelo bocarriba. Estaba agotado, satisfecho y dolorido. Puso las manos tras la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Temari recobraba el sentido lentamente. Pero, al mismo ritmo en que la respiración se normalizaba, volvía la furia asesina. Aquel condenado genio no podía haberse conformado con el empate, tenía que humillarla de aquella manera. Se volvió de lado para enfrentarlo, decidida a darle la paliza de su vida en cuanto recobrase el aliento.

Shikamaru roncaba plácidamente.

— ¡AAAARGH! ¡¡ENCIMA NO TE DUERMAS, VAGO DE MIERDAAA!!

Él le dio la espalda, fastidiado por los gritos, y siguió durmiendo. La vena en la frente de la _kunoichi_ se hinchó hasta volverse monstruosa.


	4. El Rumor de las aguas

**IV: El rumor de las aguas**

Con una mueca de profunda satisfacción, se sumergió por completo en las aguas calientes. Era el maldito paraíso. Sobre todo porque no había ninguna mujer por allí.

Al emerger de la piscina caliente pensó en frutas, en té y en pastas de jengibre. No podía parar de tomar pastas de jengibre con miel, y eso que antes no podía ver ni lo uno ni lo otro. Alargó la mano hacia la bandeja y tomó la taza oscura de té con cardamomo.

La vida era hermosa. Las aguas cantaban, la gente charlaba animadamente, y el cielo de la noche resplandecía ante la llegada del verano. Los baños públicos a esa hora era cuando más llenos estaban, además era el momento elegido por los ninja de la aldea para reunirse.

Naruto se sumergía, dolorido, en la piscina de agua caliente. Acababa de volver de misión, y esta vez tuvo que hacer bastantes millas de camino. Tenía gran parte del rostro vendado, pues estaba cubierto de grandes quemaduras. En la espalda se le había cerrado ya un tremendo desgarrón, pero aunque los poderes curativos del Kyuubi funcionaban como antes, esta vez tuvieron que aplicarle puntos porque fue bastante profundo.

— Ahhh... esto es vida, amigos...

— Pareces muy relajado, compañero — le dijo entre risas Chôji, que se frotaba la barriga con una esponja natural, regalo de Ino—. ¿Es que acaso has olvidado la apuesta que tenías con Kiba?

Naruto abrió un ojo, perezoso.

— ¿Apuesta?

— Ya veo que no lo recuerdas — replicó Chôji —. Dijiste que "exactamente en cuanto vuelva de esta misión, cara de perro, vas a saber lo que es la triple conversión de copias".

— ... Y añadiste "te vas a quedar tan tieso que las pulgas van a tener que usar taladradora, amigo" — completó Neji, entrando en la piscina a su vez mientras depositaba la banda en el suelo de baldosas.

— Reconoce que te quedaste de piedra cuando Kiba transformó sus dos copias en Jiraiya y Kakashi, y te mandó hacer todos esos encargos absurdos. No hubo ciudadano que no se riera de ti esa tarde... — apuntó Lee, resoplando mientras hacía flexiones en el suelo de baldosas. Algunos hombres se le quedaron mirando extrañados, pero al reconocer su rostro lo dejaron correr.

— La verdad es que no me acordaba... Pero estoy taaaaan cansado — gruñó Naruto, echando la cabeza para atrás — que me parece que esta tarde no haré absolutamente nada...

— De todos modos, aunque quisieras no podrías cobrarte la venganza — replicó Shikamaru.

— ¿Y eso?

— Hace un rato que he visto a Kiba en los grifos, y ni siquiera ha contestado cuando lo saludé. Parecía un poco ido.

— ESTÁ ido, lleva así tres días.

Todos miraron a Shino. Su rostro se había hundido hasta la nariz después de estas palabras, y aguardaron expectantes. Después de un rato, Shino volvió a hablar.

— El otro día encontró a su hermana en el Ichiraku.

— Ichiraku... — evocó Naruto — ¡Tengo que pasarme por allí antes de que la vieja Tsunade me mande a la otra punta del país!

— ¡Oe, cállate!

Todos miraron a Shino de nuevo. Él se ruborizó un poco, pero volvió a hablar.

— Tenía una cita.

Neji cerró los ojos, con una mueca de suficiencia en el rostro.

— Ya debería haberse hecho a la idea. Su hermana ya tiene veintiséis años, no todo van a ser misiones ninja y consultas veterinarias... — rezongó Chôji, conciliador.

— Pero a todos nos gusta ver a nuestras familias como intocables e incorruptibles... — dijo Neji, con su mueca inamovible de comprensión. Lee asintió, aunque él no tuviera hermanas, apoyando la tesis de Neji.

— Qué se le va a hacer... — resopló Naruto —, ya le patearé el culo en otra ocasión. Además tengo que limpiar el maldito piso. ¡Esta noche he quedado con Hinata-chaaan! He comprado velas, y Jiraiya me ha regalado unas sábanas de seda que...

Se detuvo. Lee le estaba haciendo señas exageradas para que se callara, y fruncía asustado el ceño. Naruto se quedó congelado. Podía sentir las vibraciones de furia creciendo detrás de él. Unas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, "a todos nos gusta ver a nuestras familias como intocables e incorruptibles..."

— Eo... creo... creo que se me hace tarde. Nos vemos, ¿eh?

Salió a toda velocidad de la piscina, congelado de repente por la cólera fría que desprendía el cuerpo de Neji. Antes de abandonar la estancia, despejó las ondas asesinas del Hyuuga de su nuca y preguntó a Shino.

— ¿Con quién había quedado la hermana de Kiba?

Shino esperó. Neji volvió la vista, pero Naruto se sintió empequeñecer. Aunque no lo mirara sabía que su Byakugan lo empapaba en odio. Entonces Shino habló.

— Con Iruka-_sensei_.

Shikamaru caminó de vuelta a su casa en silencio, disfrutando de las luces de los farolillos colgados en las puertas de las tiendas. El cielo estaba despejado, y el tenue resplandor de las candelas de la calle no lograba palidecer las estrellas.

Dibujó varias figuras en la silueta de las constelaciones. Las fórmulas matemáticas de probabilidad le gustaban bastante, y aquella sopa infinita de chispas le ayudaba a desentumecer la mente después de la modorra del agua caliente. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se sonrió hacia el cielo del verano. Al fin Chôji había dejado de decirle que aquello era amor (aunque aún lo mirase muy de vez en cuando con aquellos ojos francos que lo desarmaban). La vida era bella.

El hecho era que desde el encuentro con Temari en el dojo ya no le obsesionaba del mismo modo. Es verdad que cada vez que rememoraba (velados por una neblina alcohólica) sus jadeos, su vientre dorado cediendo a la convulsión, el sabor de sus piernas temblorosas... un cosquilleo incómodo le recorría serpenteando la piel, y un tremendo apetito de placer le gruñía en las entrañas. Pero el gusto dulce del triunfo, el brillo de aquellos ojos ahítos en gozo, le hacían sonreír turbado.

Su padre le había llamado la atención aquella mañana. Siempre entrenaba un rato con él antes de ir a la academia, y la verdad era que estaba algo más distraído de lo habitual. Pero aun así su cuerpo se veía más despierto, como si los ademanes vagos y acomodados se hubiesen disuelto de repente en un torbellino de decisión.

Recogió su cabello mientras caminaba, pensando en la promoción que se graduaba al día siguiente. Ya estaba seco.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y rápida. Los padres esperaban impacientes a sus hijos, nerviosos por comprobar cuántos traían en sus manitas la banda metálica. La delegación de señores feudales de los países del Fuego y el Viento cuchicheaban entre sí, pues también se había promocionado a tres ninja al grado de Chuunin (uno de la Hoja y dos de la Arena). Shikamaru se sintió ensanchar de orgullo cuando su alumno más aplicado se ciñó el chaleco verde, tremendamente nervioso.

Lo recibieron entre las filas de Chuunin con algún que otro pescozón, con abrazos e inclinaciones. Algo más tarde hablaría con su _sensei_ sobre tomar clases extra de estrategia. La verdad es que era un gran chico.

Después de las ceremonias, los padres fueron autorizados a compartir impresiones, dudas y un modesto aperitivo con profesores, examinadores y adiestradores. Por su parte, ellos informaron a quienes se mostraran interesados. La carrera médica fue de las más solicitadas, y pocos osaron apuntarse a los preliminares de ANBU. Shikamaru saludó a Neji, que reposaba paciente con un té caliente en las manos. También Tsunade estaba allí, saludando y aconsejando a los nuevos soldados, y escuchando con atención los encargos que los señores feudales habían recibido de sus homólogos en el extranjero.

El Kazekage se había marchado por la mañana. Después de asistir a las pruebas de Chuunin manifestó su deseo de volver a su tierra, que atravesaba una preocupante sequía. Los ataques a los humedales del sur los habían agostado, haciéndolos infértiles. Pero se llevó consigo a uno de los Jounin de la Hoja, que estaba especializado en técnicas de agua (era descendiente del mismísimo Segundo), con el que esperaba recuperar los pozos subterráneos.

Pero la delegación de la Arena se había quedado. Aquella noche cenarían juntos, como compañeros, bajo la cúpula del _dome_ del Hokage. Shikamaru buscó con la mirada a Temari y la encontró pronto. Pero ella no lo miró en respuesta.

Había bastante bullicio en la sala donde se congregaron para cenar. La voz de Naruto resonaba por sobre las demás, como de costumbre. Estaba fascinado, encantado y sorprendido por la comida del desierto que tenían delante. Comía casi sin control, manchándose la venda con la picadura de hierbas en el proceso. Hinata se reía, ruborizada, al otro lado de la mesa. Naruto le había recomendado sentarse junto a su primo. Ella le había comentado las objeciones que trató de ponerle para que no saliera el día anterior, inusualmente absurdas (desde un entrenamiento sorpresa, a intentar que le ayudase a colocar toneladas de papeles de los ANBU ya ordenados, pero ahora los quería alfabéticamente). Naruto no le había hablado de la "pequeña conversación" en los baños públicos. Así que Hinata rellenaba de vez en cuando el _nihonshu_ de su primo y le daba conversación, para que no se enfadase con la estridencia de Naruto.

Shikamaru descruzó las piernas y dobló las rodillas, apoyándose en la pared, con el estómago lleno. Su destreza en comer aquellas endiabladas mezclas había mejorado notablemente, y ahora se divertía viendo las dificultades de sus compañeros. Chôji disfrutaba enormemente de la comida, pues lo único que su madre no le había dejado hacer a la hora de comer era prescindir de los palillos.

— Ya puedo morir tranquilo — resopló, riéndose como siempre con su voz grave y reconfortante. Ino comía muy despacito, tomando pellizcos de la comida con un ademán afectado. No le gustaba mancharse las manos al comer, y además le estaba sabiendo tan bueno que seguro le engordaba una barbaridad. Tenten consideraba tal flema una falta de educación para con los ninjas de la Arena y su comida, pero no le decía nada. Shikamaru podía notar su crispación crecerle alrededor. Ino estornudó.

Al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de Shikamaru, comían charlando animadamente Sakura y Temari. Las _kunoichi_ se reían de bromas y recuerdos de la temporada que Sakura pasó en la Arena, en la que las dos compartieron algo más que vivienda. Se habían hecho grandes amigas, y ambas tenían ese peculiar sentido del humor capaz de hacer brotar el sarcasmo en cualquier momento. Temari le preparaba rollos compactos con las tortillas de harina, que ella comía sin mancharse apenas. "Podía haber hecho lo mismo conmigo en vez de reírse de mí, la muy arpía" pensó Shikamaru, mirándola con disimulo tras su taza de té. Aun así las salsas no eran fáciles de dominar, e incluso Shino tuvo que abandonar la sala porque se le escurrió un chorro abrigo abajo... por la parte de dentro. Era casi imposible que no ocurriera, si se empeñaba en mantener el rostro tapado.

Sakura apretó su bocado algo más fuerte de lo necesario, y unas gotas de puré de manzanas le cayeron en el vestido.

— ¡Ay! Vaya...

Frotó la servilleta sobre la falda, tratando de recoger el máximo posible. Mientras miraba así hacia abajo, sintió un dedo suave que le acariciaba la comisura de los labios.

— Tienes un poco aquí, Sakura-san...

Lee retiró la mano cuando ella lo miró asombrada en respuesta. Instintivamente, el muchacho se metió el dedo en la boca y tomó la salsa que reposaba en la yema. Sakura se ruborizó profundamente, bajando la mirada. Le ardía el rostro.

— Gracias, Lee-san.

En ese momento él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se quedó paralizado y enrojeció con violencia.

Temari se sonrió desde detrás de su paipai. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Shikamaru, sentado justo enfrente de ella. Lo descubrió mirándola, parcialmente oculto por el borde de su té. No cedió al impulso de retirar la mirada, sino que frunció el ceño manteniendo el contacto visual.

Shikamaru sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus sienes. Maldita mujer, maldita mujer... apartó fastidiado la vista, y así sólo pudo entrever la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba Temari. Lo que no pudo ver fue lo profundamente seria que se puso inmediatamente después.

— Sakura, ¿quieres que te acompañe al baño? Si le pones agua seguro que saldrá más fácilmente.

Los problemas de Shikamaru no habían terminado. Como aquella situación le estaba despertando el dolor de cabeza, se le ocurrió salir un rato a tomar el aire al corredor exterior. La puerta de papel se deslizó en silencio. Cuando se volvió para cerrarla, Chôji lo miraba de nuevo con aquella expresión divertida de "yo-sé-lo-que-te-pasa, no-quieres-admitirlo". Muy fastidiado y chasqueando la lengua, Shikamaru cerró de un golpe.

La noche estaba despejada, cálida y brillante. Kiba sorbía _nihonshu_ preocupado, apoyado en la baranda del corredor. Shikamaru lo saludó antes de acercarse a él. Lo hizo por precaución: los ojos de Kiba relumbraban con un brillo feral, y daban miedo.

— ¿Cómo tú por aquí, compañero? — le saludó, apoyándose a su vez en la baranda. La brisa de la noche era caliente, y los grillos llenaban el silencio — Creo que Kurenai te estaba buscando antes.

Kiba gruñó, como única respuesta.

— Me parece que no debería fastidiarte tanto que tu hermana salga con Iruka — se atrevió a decirle Shikamaru. Kiba lo miró con una expresión asesina pintada en el rostro. El ninja alzó las manos protectoramente —... euh... quiero decir, tarde o temprano debía pasar, ¿no? No creo que sea el primer novio que haya tenido tu hermana.

Kiba apretó los dientes, enseñando los colmillos.

— Lo estás arreglando, genio...

— Lo único que quiero decir — aclaró Shikamaru, conciliador — es que mires las cosas desde otra perspectiva... ¿Qué crees que piensa ella de tu amiguita, la de la tienda de dulces?

Kiba frunció el ceño, pero no le sirvió para evitar ruborizarse.

No sé de qué me hablas...

Vamos, Kiba, sabes perfectamente de "quién" te estoy hablando...

Pero esto es diferente...

— No, no lo es — refutó Shikamaru, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos — No dejes que te afecte tanto. Ella ya es mayorcita, y seguro que sabe lo que se hace. Y si no, ya estás tú para patearle el culo a quien la haga sufrir... si es que queda algo de él cuando haya pasado por las garras de tu hermana...

Kiba se sonrió por primera vez.

— Tómatelo con calma, camarada — concluyó Shikamaru, dándole una palmada en el hombro —, y si eres incapaz de quitártelo de la cabeza, habla con ella.

— Ya lo hice. Le dije que no me gustaba un pelo que anduviese por ahí besuqueándose con Iruka en cuanto tenía ocasión.

¿Y qué sacaste en claro?

Dos costillas rotas.

Shikamaru rió levemente. Kiba suavizó su expresión por fin.

Gracias, Shikamaru.

De nada.

Se separó de la baranda. Algo de charla no problemática le había venido bien.

Vuelvo adentro. Si no, me quedaré sin las fresas de postre.

¡Oe, Shikamaru!

Se dio la vuelta. Kiba alzaba su vaso de _nihonshu_.

— Me harías un favor si te aplicases tus propias palabras, compañero — guiñó un ojo, malicioso. Shikamaru chasqueó de nuevo la lengua, malhumorado.

— Otro que hace malditas cábalas sobre mí. _Mendokusai_...

La comida del desierto había sido retirada. Unas enormes fuentes de frutas llenaban las alfombras, pues para seguir la costumbre de La Arena, ni siquiera habían usado mesas. Shikamaru se miró las manos, y decidió que necesitaba lavárselas.

Se hizo camino entre los ninja que tomaban el postre, que ahora se habían distribuido en grupos según la conversación, y en sus círculos animados se encendían las velas mientras se apagaban las lámparas de la pared. El pasillo estaba desierto, y el agua que Shikamaru se aplicó en la nuca pareció aliviarle el dolor de cabeza renovado. Se apoyó en los bordes del lavabo. No tenía ganas ni siquiera de esperar a los fuegos artificiales allí: se iría a casa y aprovecharía su tejado para relajarse.

Dos voces femeninas retumbaron a través de la pared. Al otro lado estaba el lavabo de chicas.

— Nos harías un favor a todos si dejaras de hacer el bobo — Shikamaru reconoció al instante la voz altiva y autoritaria —, pareces una cría con esa actitud.

— A ti todo te parece muy fácil, ¿no? Se nota que lo ves desde fuera. Desde dentro es bastante más complicado... — Sakura parecía angustiada, atemorizada.

— Por favor, Sakura... que ya no tienes doce años. Es estúpido estar penando por algo tan fácil. Sales, lo llamas y se lo dices. ¡No es tan difícil, carajo!

— Es que...

— No me vengas ahora conque te da miedo... no me lo creo. Me parece que esa carita no puede asustar a nadie. Pero si dan ganas de achucharlo cuando hace cosas tan monas...

— Tampoco es para tanto, Temari...

— Venga... no seas tonta. No pierdes nada. ¡Y tienes mucho que ganar!

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Shikamaru no vio las señas que hacía Temari (sólo podía pegar la oreja a la pared), pero un segundo después ambas rompieron en carcajadas. Oyó cómo Sakura se levantaba con decisión.

— Está bien... ¡ha llegado la hora!

Las escuchó salir del baño, y se acercó a la puerta del lavabo para espiarlas. Vio a Sakura cruzar ante la puerta. Llevaba los puños apretados. Después se cruzó Temari, con las manos en las caderas y la mirada firme. Sakura se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta del salón. Se giró hacia su amiga.

— Temari...

— No me fastidies, Sakura...

Sakura volvió caminando hacia ella y la abrazó brevemente.

— Gracias.

Acto seguido se echó a correr hacia el bullicioso salón. Shikamaru pudo escuchar que le gritaba a Temari:

— No quedes como una cobarde después de darme el sermón. ¡A ver si te aplicas tus propias palabras!

Temari se dio la vuelta, y Shikamaru pudo verla de frente mientras permanecía acuclillado. Parecía algo fastidiada por aquellas palabras. Pero suspiró levemente y sonrió mientras se alejaba, pasando ante el ninja oculto.

A Shikamaru se le olvidó dónde estaba, que estaba en cuclillas, que el grifo se había quedado abierto, o que estaba a oscuras. En su mundo la luz se había encendido, anulaba la preocupación, el dolor de cabeza o la frustración. El resplandor de aquella sonrisa le había traspasado como una flecha y le asomaba por el pecho, con un brillo glorioso.

Recordó la dulzura de aquella piel dorada y una pulsión grande y fuerte le ahogó por un instante. Después recordó una explicación, perdida en su memoria, que su padre le había dado una mañana.

_Papá, ¿ por qué te casaste con una mujer tan mandona?_

_No lo sé..._

_Un silencio pensativo siguió a estas palabras_

_... a veces sonríe... _

_¿Sólo por eso?_

Y bajó la mirada, jodido de verdad.

— _Mendokusai_...

Pero esta vez no dejó que se nublara su recién nacida decisión. Volver a ver aquella sonrisa merecía que se lanzase sin red al abismo.


	5. El rugido del huracán

**V: El rugido del huracán**

— Dicen que en una hora llegará el huracán — dijo preocupada Yoshino—, así que come deprisa y vete para casa. Seguro que te da pereza hasta huir de los escombros, aunque te caigan en la cabeza. Lo mismo si te llevas un buen trompazo se te arregla la mollera...

Shikamaru no tenía ganas de discutir. Realmente era lo que quería: comer rápido y largarse de allí. Todos los jueves trabajaba jornada doble, y le quedaba más cerca la casa de sus padres que la suya. Gracias al huracán por fin disfrutaría de una tarde libre. Había compañeros que no tenían esa suerte, y debían estar de patrulla por posibles accidentes. Se sonrió pensando en la patrulla del lado este: Naruto y Neji, que iban a pasar juntos una laaaarga tarde de guardia...

— ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? — le gritó desde la cocina su madre — ¡Me gustaría saber qué pasa por esa cabezota! Siempre estás pensando en las musarañas...

— ¡Ya me marcho, madre! — contestó Shikamaru, dejando los palillos en el cuenco y relamiéndose —. Me están esperando en casa.

El ninja se repuso el chaleco verde mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Yoshino fregaba los cacharros y lo miró con un gesto escéptico. Seguro que había dejado la berenjena en el cuenco.

Shikamaru alcanzó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después la dejó, pasmada, y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Shikamaru!

Se dio la vuelta. Su madre se secaba las manos en el delantal. Su cara expresaba desconcierto, incredulidad y sorpresa.

Hasta luego, hijo.

Hasta luego.

El golpe de la puerta la despertó de su turbación. ¿Podría ser que aquel vago estuviera madurando?

En el aire se olía la humedad, y una incómoda electricidad estática le pinchaba en la nuca. La última tormenta en la que se sumergió fue bastante divertida: las corrientes de aire eran su pasión. Pero los huracanes de Konoha eran demasiado peligrosos para jugar.

Dobló la esquina y se sorprendió al ver el Ichiraku abierto. Aunque los empleados estaban apagando los fuegos y guardando los ingredientes, había aún dos clientes sorbiendo su sopa en la barra. Al pasar enfrente del restaurante, una voz familiar llamó desde detrás de los telones.

— ¡Hey! ¡Buenas tardes!

Naruto apuraba los restos de una sopa humeante, mascando con deleite el cerdo ahumado. Hinata sorbía con timidez los fideos de un cuenco diminuto. A su lado, el ramen de Naruto parecía hecho en un cubo.

— Tienes que irte a casa pronto, el huracán está cerca.

— Voy ahora mismo para allá. ¿Venís conmigo?

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció.

— No puedo, tengo guardia. Y ahora que lo dices... — miró su reloj y esbozó un puchero triste — ya llego un poco tarde... Neji me matará si no llego a la instrucción a tiempo.

Se volvió hacia Hinata con el puchero acentuándose en sus labios.

— Hinata-chaaan...

La abrazó cómicamente, tomándola de los hombros y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Hinata se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos, sonriendo como boba. Adoraba sentir los brazos de Naruto, tan fuertes y cálidos, alrededor de ella.

— Temari-san, nos vemos.

Tomó velozmente su chaqueta, sorbió las últimas gotas de caldo y colocó unas monedas en el plato. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba allí.

Hinata también terminó su ramen, pensativa, y dio las gracias a los camareros que ya cerraban el toldo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, y refúgiense pronto! — se volvió hacia Temari—. Te acompaño hasta la residencia, me pilla de camino.

— Genial.

Ambas tomaron la calle principal. De vez en cuando les saludaba algún ciudadano, o algún compañero que iba a casa o tenía guardia de emergencia. Al pasar por el barrio occidental, vieron a Sakura saliendo de la casa de sus padres.

— ¡Sakura!

Ella las distinguió en la distancia y posó su maletín, esperándolas hasta que llegaron a su altura.

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Dónde vais a estas horas?

— Ya vamos para casa — contestó Hinata, haciendo una leve inclinación.

— Así me gusta, que seáis buenas — apuntó con un cómico ademán Sakura —. No quiero veros en lo que queda del día. Tengo que hacer turno extra en el hospital.

El viento ya azotaba sus rostros, y el cabello de Sakura flotaba a merced de las ráfagas de la cola del huracán. Las tres supieron que no les quedaban más de treinta minutos antes de que llegara.

Temari observó el rostro de Sakura mientras comenzaban a caminar, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

— ¿Y qué, _Sakura-chaaan_? ¿Dónde lo escondes?

Sakura miró a su amiga, adivinando sus intenciones.

— _Temari-chaaan_, no sé de qué me hablas...

Temari se paró. Con un destello malévolo en la mirada, vociferó cómicamente:

— ¡Lee-san! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hey, L.. ! — Sakura le tapó bruscamente la boca. Ruborizándose con violencia, gritó ahogadamente en el oído de su amiga.

— ¡Acaba de quedarse dormido! ¡Déjalo!

Temari se quedó de piedra, liberándose de la mordaza de su amiga. Echó la vista hacia atrás, en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura.

— ¡¡¿En tu casa?!!

— ¡¡¿Quieres hablar más bajo, por todos los demonios?!! — susurró temblorosa Sakura, asiéndola firmemente de los hombros. A Temari no le costó deducir por qué, pero esta vez no gritó, sino que masculló sorprendida.

— ¡¡¿Con tus padres dentro?!!

— Gracias a dios que no están en casa ahora, salieron hace un momento hacia la de mis abuelos. Como te oigan los vecinos...

— ¡¡¿Qué no están en casa "AHORA"?!!

Sakura se tapó los ojos con las manos, temblando y asintiendo tímidamente. Temari no se desprendía del gesto de incredulidad.

— Eres mi ídolo, Sakura.

Hinata rió por lo bajo. Era la única que aún guardaba la compostura. Tomó por el codo a Sakura y por la mano a Temari y las hizo caminar de nuevo. El huracán se acercaba con su paso lento pero implacable.

Las tres mantuvieron el silencio durante un rato. Hinata se sentía terriblemente embarazada por la situación, su imaginación trabajaba a pasos agigantados. Temari salió de su estupor divertido tocando a Sakura en la cintura por la espalda de Hinata, que caminaba entre las dos.

— Los tienes mejor puestos que yo, Sakura.

— No... no había otro sitio... La habitación de Lee está en obras... no encontramos más recurso que usar mi cuarto...

— Debíais venir muy muy cegados, Sakura... — añadió Temari, haciendo que su amiga se ruborizara aún más. Hinata volvió a reírse bajito, y Sakura llegó al bermellón encendido—. La mitad de los pisos de ninja visitantes están vacíos...

— Es que mi casa estaba más cerca...

Temari rompió en carcajadas, altas y sinceras. Sakura se sintió terriblemente avergonzada por un instante, pero Hinata también reía con libertad. No pudo sino unirse tímidamente a ellas, mientras el viento se volvía algo más agresivo.

— ¡Ay, Sakura! Un día de estos vas matarme de risa... — Temari se secó las mejillas, mientras recuperaba el aliento — Lo extraño es que no os descubrieran tus padres. Tenía entendido que tu madre tiene un oído excepcional...

— Los usos alternativos de la barrera de voz... pegué algunos sellos en la habitación y no se dieron ni cuenta. Podría haber cantado a voz en grito y ni se hubieran enterado.

— Interesante... — Temari se quedó algo pensativa, apuntándolo mentalmente. Hinata se inclinó susurrando con una tímida curiosidad hacia Sakura.

— Y... ¿funciona bien?

— Seguro — afirmó ella, levantando un pulgar—. A no ser que haya "daños colaterales"...

— ¿Daños colaterales? — se interesó Temari.

— ... A no ser que te cargues las patas de la cama y caiga a plomo al suelo...

Sus amigas se quedaron heladas. Sakura les contó cómo reaccionaron en una décima de segundo y la bronca que su madre le pegó gritándola durante quince minutos, porque pensaba que había estado saltando sobre el colchón a las cuatro de la mañana ("ventajas de que mi madre aún me vea como una cría").

— Estaba tan mono cuando entró por la ventana, congeladito el pobre, asustado como si hubiera visto a la muerte... Se pasó más de cuarto de hora el pobrecillo colgado del alféizar, completamente desnudo...

Las tres estallaron en risa, agarrándose los costados por el dolor.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta del apartamento, y sintió más estruendo que en el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de Lee estaba abierta, y el boquete en la pared dejaba entrar el viento aun tapado por plásticos. Subió fastidiado hasta el segundo piso y cerró la puerta. Amontonó toallas en el espacio inferior, previendo la tromba de agua. Aun así, el frío se colaba levemente por las rendijas.

Se asomó a la ventana cerrada del salón, observando cómo las nubes se arremolinaban. Ya estaba cerca. Apoyó la cara entre las manos, vigilando la calle. Varios gatos corrieron a refugiarse, incluso uno se coló por el agujero de la pared de Lee. Esa maldita manía de su compañero de acoger a los animales callejeros...

Vio a Chôji entrando en el edificio, y suspiró tranquilo. Las primeras gotas de lluvia golpetearon en los cristales tímidamente, como si tocasen en la puerta antes de derribar las murallas. Se separó de la ventana y cruzó la habitación, dejando el apartamento abierto cuando salió al pasillo y descendió las escaleras.

Echaron a correr. El portal de los apartamentos estaba muy cerca. Dos manzanas más allá estaba la casa de Hinata. Sakura se despidió, y trepó al tejado con presteza. Ambas la vieron alejarse.

— Bueno, yo me voy a casa — dijo Hinata, inclinándose educadamente — cierra bien las ventanas. Y aunque parezca que todo se ha parado, no salgas de casa. Seguramente sea el ojo del huracán. Es una calma hermosa, pero después regresa la tormenta...

— Gracias, Hinata-chan. Espero que nos veamos antes de que vuelva a La Arena.

De repente, una sombra saltó desde la tapia del jardín de enfrente. Rodó al llegar al suelo y la vieron acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ellas.

Tomó a Hinata en un abrazo y la besó dulcemente. Era Naruto.

— Hinata-chaaan... se te había olvidado darme un beso de despedida...

— ¡Naruto! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

— ¡No me regañes, Hinata-chan! — Naruto esbozó una mueca de disgusto, soltando a Hinata y gimiendo enfadado.

— Pero, ¡estás loco! ¡El huracán está a punto de llegar!

— ¿El huracán?... ¡El huracán!

Naruto miró hacia arriba. Se había olvidado por completo. Temari se dio una palmada en la frente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpidamente despistado?

— Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces aún aquí? ¡Tienes que irte a casa ya!

— Pero... pero...

Hinata quería decirle que la locura era que él estuviese tan lejos de su puesto de guardia, que se olvidase tan pronto del peligro inminente por algo tan banal como un beso de despedida... pero él se la cargó a la espalda sin dejarla continuar. La espalda de Naruto era tan cómoda que Hinata se quedó sin palabras de golpe, y le perdonó el despiste hundida en su calor.

— ¡Hasta luego, Temari-san!

Temari los vio alejarse a toda velocidad, sin comprender aún cómo alguien tan fuerte podía ser tan descuidado.

Cuando iba a entrar en el patio, encontró a Shikamaru bajo la puerta principal. El tiempo pasó, prendido en las gotas de lluvia.

— ¡Quedan menos de diez minutos seguros antes de que estalle la tormenta! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí fuera?— gritó Temari por encima del estruendo de la lluvia. El viento les congelaba los dedos y los pies. Shikamaru no sentía la nariz.

— ¡Estaba preocupado!

Temari se quedó de piedra. Tal franqueza la había dejado desarmada.

— ¡Vamos dentro! ¡Hay que resguardarse rápido!

Cruzaron el patio a toda prisa. Las gotas caían con tanta fuerza que dolían en la piel. Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo, pero de repente dejó de sentir la lluvia azotándolo. Temari había abierto el abanico y les protegía en la carrera.

— ¡Gracias!

Entraron en el portal resoplando y sacudiéndose el agua de encima. Con una suave oscilación, Temari azotó las gotas fuera de su abanico y lo plegó con un chasquido. Renegó para sus adentros. Ahora tendría que secarlo con paños a conciencia.

— Tengo un secador en casa — sugirió Shikamaru, leyendo en su rostro fastidiado—. Si quieres te lo puedo prestar.

Temari sonrió. Era la segunda vez que su actitud la dejaba agradablemente sin palabras en unos pocos minutos. Subieron la escalera mientras Shikamaru se soltaba el cabello chorreante.

— Pasa.

En el piso de Shikamaru hacía frío. La tromba de agua se azotaba furiosa contra los cristales. Shikamaru avanzó hacia el modesto hogar excavado en una de las paredes del pequeño salón, y encendió el fuego sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Temari observó la estancia, pintada en verde pálido. Se notaba que allí vivían dos personas, por la disparidad de objetos en las dos estanterías del frente. En ambas había libros, pero los diferentes juegos, planos y manuales de combate de Shikamaru contrastaban con los diagramas de _taijutsu_, las toneladas de libretas y los pesos para puños y pies de Lee. Aun así, la casa se veía muy limpia y ordenada. Sabiendo cómo eran ambos ninja, no le extrañó.

Sobre la mesa baja había apiladas cajas de piezas de _shôgi_, montones de otras de ajedrez occidental, y rollos de pergamino conformando pirámides. En las paredes barras, anillas, y junto a la chimenea unas espalderas.

Mientras Temari observaba todo esto, Shikamaru había entrado en el baño. Salió frotándose la cabeza perezosamente con una toalla, otra en la mano y un secador que dejó en la mesa. Lanzó la toalla hacia Temari, comenzando a recoger las piezas y los pergaminos.

— Hay un enchufe cerca de la chimenea. Aprovecha para secarte un poco.

Acto seguido entró en la cocina. Cuando el olor del té llegó hasta la _kunoichi_ el estómago le rugió, hambriento.

Las ventanas temblaban de un modo infernal. El huracán había llegado al fin. Shikamaru salió de la cocina con el cabello medio seco y alborotado, llevando una bandeja con dos tés y algunas pastas de semillas desparramadas sin demasiado cuidado. No llevaba la toalla consigo, esperaba secarse con el calor que ya había caldeado el salón. Tampoco llevaba el chaleco, lo había colgado en la cocina.

Temari le daba la espalda. Cerraba lentamente pliegue por pliegue el abanico, posando la bisagra en el suelo. Sus manos fijaban con fuerza cada doblez y las planchas vibraban bajo sus manos, susurrando con un grave murmullo. Se volvió al escuchar la bandeja posarse en la mesita. Shikamaru la esperaba, paciente.

— Tiene que ser un rollo tener que estar limpiándolo cada vez que se moja — rezongó, mordisqueando una pasta mientras Temari se calentaba las manos con la taza—, no parece un gran arma para misiones.

— No tengo que secarlo cada vez que se moja — aclaró Temari, molesta—, puedo usarlo aunque lleve un mes sin limpiarlo. Pero cuando no estoy en campaña me gusta cuidarlo. Para que dure mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru se sonrió, sin que ella lo viera. El calor le ayudaba a sentirse cómodo, aunque la presencia de Temari tan cerca le activara un leve zumbido en los oídos.

— ¿Está muy lejos tu casa?

— Al otro lado del complejo — contestó ella, dejando la taza y tomando una pasta—. Deberías haberlas puesto en un plato, se están deshaciendo con el té que se te ha derramado...

— Quédate si quieres hasta que pase el huracán — añadió Shikamaru, sorbiendo un poco más de té.

— No hace falta.

— Yo quiero que te quedes.

Temari tragó saliva. Ese nuevo Shikamaru que decía lo que pensaba era bastante embarazoso...

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? — soltó ella, algo irritada. Shikamaru se pasó la mano por el rostro, chasqueando la lengua fastidiado, y después se alborotó distraído el cabello. A Temari se le aceleró el corazón. Estaba tan guapo con el cabello suelto...

— Sólo he decidido ser sincero. Tragarme las palabras me da dolor de cabeza.

Ella bajó la vista, trazando un puchero con los labios.

— A mí quizá también me apetezca quedarme — respondió con desdén.

— Haz lo que quieras — Shikamaru se levantó, recogiendo la bandeja que ya estaba vacía. Tomó un posavasos de bambú de un cajón y lo deslizó hasta situarlo enfrente de Temari. Ella pudo ver aquel cuello húmedo cerca de su rostro relumbrando con el fuego. La duda le atenazó el corazón mientras lo escuchaba silbar camino a la cocina.

Shikamaru regresó al salón, pensando que no la encontraría allí. Temari estaba arrodillada junto al fuego que ya se extinguía luchando con las gomas de su cabello, que se había enmarañado con la lluvia. Complacido, controló los nervios que se le enroscaban en el estómago y sacó un cepillo del baño.

— Usa el mío, el de Lee es demasiado suave.

Temari tomó el cepillo de las manos de Shikamaru, que se sentó a su lado frente a la chimenea y se masajeó los pies para desentumecerlos. Apartó la mirada de él y se dedicó con ademanes agresivos a desenredarse el pelo. Durante un minuto nadie dijo nada.

— Tienes un cabello endiablado — la voz de Shikamaru se elevó suavemente por sobre los embates de la tormenta, allá fuera—, pero es de un color muy hermoso.

— Tú tienes unos pies bonitos, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

— No.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, mientras Temari alisaba su cabello desenredado al fin. Shikamaru tenía el suyo casi seco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y deslizó la goma desde la muñeca.

— No te lo recojas, por favor.

La mano de Temari que no asía el cepillo jugueteó con las raíces del cabello oscuro. Shikamaru se dejó hacer, deleitándose en la caricia, apoyando de vuelta las manos en el suelo y reposando con dulzura en la palma de la _kunoichi_. Ella rascó levemente el nacimiento del cabello, sintiendo cómo el calor de las brasas la amodorraba. Deslizó los dedos por la barbilla rotunda, notando el movimiento de los huesos de la mandíbula, y acariciando con mimo aquellos labios suaves. Shikamaru, con los ojos cerrados, besó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos.

— Los hombres del desierto tienen los labios ásperos, ingratos... — el corazón de la _kunoichi_ le golpeaba en la garganta — tus labios son una delicia, Shikamaru...

Él abrió los ojos como respuesta, observándola desde debajo del flequillo que le oscurecía el rostro. El brillo dorado de la piel de Temari lo turbaba. Esta vez podía verla con claridad, no como en los encuentros anteriores. El resplandor de las brasas la revelaba terriblemente apetecible. Lentamente tomó el brazo de la mujer y extendió sus mimos a la muñeca.

— Tu piel me vuelve loco, Temari...

Ella no quiso contenerlo. Dejó que llegase ascendiendo a su cuello, mientras Temari se recreaba escarbando entre la ropa húmeda en busca de su vientre, trazando con deleite la silueta de los abdominales.

— Estás helado... — jadeó, mientras sentía cómo él la acariciaba por encima de la ropa—, deberías haberte quitado este traje mojado...

Con ademanes violentos, Shikamaru y Temari se desprendieron de la ropa. Sus cuerpos fríos se encontraron mientras el huracán rugía ferozmente más allá de la ventana.

Temari reposaba la mejilla en la alfombra, respirando profunda y lentamente. Parecía que Shikamaru se había propuesto cubrir cada centímetro de su piel en besos, lamer cada rincón, acariciar cada resquicio. Ella se dejaba hacer, aturdida en los mimos, sintiendo cómo se mecía en calor su piel dormida con cada golpe de aliento. Miró al techo. Los cabellos de Shikamaru se deslizaban por su pecho, haciéndola estremecer. Encogió los dedos de los pies, apoyados en los costados del ninja, y sintió la risa breve de Shikamaru chocar contra su vientre. Él llevó una mano hacia el pie pequeño, jugueteando con los dedos.

El bramido de la tormenta ya lo abarcaba todo. Un aire frío se deslizaba escalera abajo y de vez en cuando trepaba sobre los cuerpos de los amantes, haciéndoles recrearse en el escalofrío. El _shinobi_ respondió a los breves suspiros de Temari tomando su cintura, y girándola hasta tumbarla de espaldas a él.

La piel se le erizó al sentir la boca de Shikamaru en su cuello y todo el cuerpo del ninja encima de ella, cubriéndola con su calidez arrolladora. Él apartaba el cabello de la nuca de Temari, acariciándola con deleite, y trazando la curva de sus hombros con la punta de la nariz. Ella gimió levemente, revolviéndose bajo el ninja y sintiendo cómo el contacto excitaba al _shinobi_ cada vez más. Al llegar al límite del hombro derecho, Shikamaru se detuvo un instante.

Recorrió con la mirada aquella cicatriz que cruzaba la espalda de Temari en diagonal. Se elevó ligeramente apoyándose en un codo, y con los dedos viajó con sutileza a lo largo de aquella marca rosada y leve. Los curadores habían hecho un buen trabajo, ya casi había desaparecido. Pero Temari, girando el rostro al sentirlo detenido, lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras ascendía con sus yemas de nuevo a través de la cicatriz.

— ¿Te dolió mucho? — la voz del ninja sonaba muy leve, velada, susurrante.

— No.

Shikamaru parecía preocupado.

— Lo siento...

Temari lo vio deslizarse hacia un lado, con una maldita expresión de culpa colgada en los ojos. Ella no iba a consentirlo. Se inclinó a su vez y acarició el pecho del ninja, posando besos breves aquí y allá. Exploró aquella piel clara demorándose deliberadamente en los costados, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

— Y a ti, ¿te dolió?

Shikamaru alzó la cabeza, y encontró a Temari siguiendo con su dedo el contorno de la cicatriz en su flanco. La cicatriz que le dejó aquella flecha de metal al desgarrarle dos veces la carne.

— No.

— Mentira.

Él se sonrió. Ella también. La dejó hacer, era tan agradable sentirla tan cerca, tan excitante que ella jugase con él... tan cómodo estar allí, bajo sus manos y sus labios, simplemente abandonándose a aquella boca, y a aquella sonrisa luminosa. Ella se movió con rapidez y suavidad, activándolo al instante.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar gruñir con fuerza. Le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza con aquellas caricias, aquella lengua. Se revolvió levemente, buscando en su vientre el cabello de Temari a tientas, porque intentaba contenerse fijando la mirada en el techo blanco. No tardó en encontrarlo, y tomó aquella cabeza entre sus manos, tirando con cuidado del cabello. Si la dejaba un minuto más allí se perdería por completo.

— Para... Temari...

La separó de su cuerpo con brusquedad, y cuando la tumbó de un impulso en el suelo ella lo miraba y sonreía viciosa.

— _Kami sama_... Temari...

Ella lo recibió con ardor, enroscando las piernas en su cintura. Sus caderas encajaban con precisión, y el ritmo de la danza era endiablado. Shikamaru supo que jamás había vivido algo tan fuerte, tan agónico. Temari se agarraba a sus costados con fuerza, dejándose arrastrar con el ninja, poseída por la carne y el deseo.

Shikamaru descendió hasta apoyarse en los codos. Quería sentir ese cuerpo cálido y femenino cerca mientras se agitaban, mientras se sumergía implacable en aquella piel dorada y suave. Abarcó con las manos el rostro de la _kunoichi_, y se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos. Quería verla gritar, atesorar aquella imagen de placer en su memoria. Ella se estremeció bajo sus acometidas, y elevó sus piernas hasta apoyar los pies en la cadera poderosa de Shikamaru.

Él sintió que iba a quebrarse. Era increíble cuán lejos llegaba ahora. Temari urgía aquella convulsión arqueándose, gimiendo desesperada y asiéndose a los brazos de Shikamaru, que apretaba con fuerza los dientes y jadeaba para no gritar.

— Shi... kamaru...

— Temari...

— Shikamaru... bésame, Shikamaru...

Él se inclinó levemente y sin detenerse, rozando los labios de la _kunoichi_, que lo miraba con aquellos ojos inexplicables y balbuceaba agitada. Se dio cuenta de que nunca la había besado.

Sus labios se encontraron de repente con suavidad, con ternura, atrapados en el relámpago que les engullía sin remedio. Y Shikamaru supo, bebiendo de aquella boca temblorosa, que la amaba. Chôji tenía razón. Fundió su cuerpo en aquel nudo letal que le hizo desaparecer del mundo.

Y Temari, hundiéndose en sus brazos y sus caderas encontró en el beso la verdad de aquel vacío, aquellos nervios, aquella turbación que le producía ese maldito vago. Necesitaba hallar la respuesta, y la había encontrado.

Shikamaru bramó al sentir los espasmos de Temari abarcándolo por completo, y ella gimió al sentirlo morir violentamente en ella. Ambos se derrumbaron exhaustos, buscando aliento, abandonándose a las contracciones. Y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que el silencio les rodeaba. El huracán engullía en su centro a Konoha.

Temari se levantó. Aún estaba un poco mareada. Se rascó el dolorido cuero cabelludo; "Este dichoso Shikamaru casi me arranca el pelo". Caminó tambaleándose levemente hasta el baño.

Se mojó el rostro con agua fría e inmediatamente se sintió despejada. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo de la pared era la de una mujer desmadejada, despeinada, y que en un rato tendría alguna contusión más para su historial.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. Los suaves pasos que había oído desde el salón llegaron hasta ella, y los brazos que le rodearon la cintura la estrecharon contra un cuerpo cálido y firme. Cubrió con sus manos las de Shikamaru, que le acariciaban suavemente con sus pulgares el vientre desnudo. Notó la nariz del ninja hundiéndose en su cabello.

— Me gusta cuando sonríes.

— Cállate — se sorprendió al descubrir que Shikamaru aún podía ruborizarla.

— Temari...

— ¿Hm? — ella abrió los ojos.

— Bésame.

Shikamaru también sonreía cuando lo besó. Acarició con su lengua aquellos labios suaves, perdió los suyos luchando contra aquella boca estimulante. Él la asía con fuerza, dibujando la curva de su espalda mientras buscaba en sus besos el aliento.

Se había quedado dormida. Él se deleitaba acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mientras corregía varios planes de estudios con la otra. La suave respiración de Temari le calentaba la rodilla. Al fin el huracán había pasado de largo. Pasó la mano por el cabello de Temari, delineando la banda de la _kunoichi_. Le picaba el cuello del _yukata_. Seguro que Lee lo había lavado con suavizante.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, y el propio Lee apareció tras ella. Parecía febril.

— _Konban-wa_, Shikamaru.

Estornudó con fuerza, frotándose la nariz, y disculpándose inmediatamente al ver a la _kunoichi_ dormida en el sofá, apoyada en el regazo de su compañero.

— No te preocupes, me parece que aunque cayera una bomba no se despertaría. Tienes una pinta horrible, Lee...

— Creo que me he resfriado... — sorbió por la nariz, y tosió levemente—, voy a ponerme unas cuantas mantas encima...

— Puedes usar mi cuarto y mis mantas, las tuyas aún están en cajas. Pero no te pases, hombre. Seguro que descansando un par de días te encuentras mejor.

— No — susurró el ninja, con un pie en el primer escalón—, sudaré esta noche hasta haberme curado por completo. ¡Mañana me levantaré como nuevo!

— Mira que eres bruto... si necesitas algo, dame una voz.

— ¡Gracias! — la voz le llegó desde el piso de arriba. Temari se removió inquieta. Shikamaru dejó los papeles en la mesa y acarició los párpados de la _kunoichi_.

Pensó en las horas de hospital que habían compartido en la Arena. En su padre, aquella tarde que lo vio siendo aún muy pequeño, con el rostro completamente desgarrado y cubierto en sangre. En su madre, apretándole la mano y diciéndole que no debía llorar. Recordó a Sakura con las manos hundidas en el pecho de un Jounin, tratando de que el corazón le volviera a latir, durante las guerras del Norte. Al padre de Chôji dándole aquellas pastillas suicidas, sabiendo que las usaría, y que quizá no le volviera a ver vivo jamás. Al clan de al lado enterrando un féretro relleno de arena, porque no tenían cuerpo al que dar sepultura.

Todos ellos luchaban por proteger la paz, por permitir que amaneciera sobre la aldea día tras día. Para que los niños de la escuela siguieran esforzándose, creciendo y convirtiéndose en adultos que vivirían también en paz. Se deleitó en el cabello rubio, en los hombros suaves, en las manos hermosas. Luchaban para que él pudiese vivir aquello que estaba viviendo en ese momento, para que Temari pudiera volver a sus brazos y sus labios en un futuro. Ella también luchaba por ello.

Shikamaru sintió que algo muy grande le crecía en el corazón, un rugido imparable. Durante todo este tiempo él había estado protegiendo todo aquello sin conocerlo. Ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos, en sus manos, apoyado en su regazo, supo que una fuerza renovada le empujaría a seguir viviendo como un ninja, a morir como _shinobi_ si hacía falta. Pensó en la lucha diaria de Lee por mantener ese sueño, y lo agradeció en silencio.

Los grillos restallaron su canto contra el sonido de las hojas. El viento las hacía flotar gentilmente.


	6. El latido de la tierra

**VI: El latido de la tierra**

Las estaciones se aceleraron bajo sus pies rápidos, casi sin hacer ruido. El viento se volvió calor, el calor lluvia, y el frío abrió las yemas de alguna primavera. Los veranos fueron alegres. Los otoños, quedos. Las semillas brotaron, y las hierbas alimentaron a los ciervos. Lentamente el día se sumió en noche, y la jornada de trabajo se fundió en silencio.

El agua estaba muy caliente. Cuando Temari se sumergió en la bañera redonda, excavada en el suelo, las piernas se le quejaron. Chistó nerviosa, pero sabía que en cuanto se quedase quieta un rato el dolor se le pasaría.

Gaara había sido tediosamente benevolente aquella tarde. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Al fin y al cabo, no era ninguna maldita minusválida. Siempre que trataba de encontrar algo en lo que ocuparse, había alguien que se le había adelantado. Era cosa de Gaara, seguro. Eso de estar quietecita y en la aldea, sin ninguna misión que cumplir, le estaba matando de aburrimiento.

Además no podía viajar a la Hoja. En las épocas de inactividad pasadas había aprovechado para hacer alguna visita. La Hoja le gustaba en primavera y, curiosamente, en invierno. La poca nieve que llegaba a la aldea oculta la hacía reír como una cría pequeña. Hinata paseaba con ella la mayor parte de los días, porque cuando su primo estaba fuera de misión ella debía quedarse en Konoha, y a la inversa. Uno de los dos herederos de los Hyuuga debía permanecer en lugar resguardado, para asegurar la continuidad de la sangre de su clan en caso de que el otro falleciera. Hanabi acababa de licenciarse, y no podía estar en casa por mucho tiempo. Quería completar su adiestramiento en el cuerpo de espionaje.

Incluso algunas de las veces tenía la suerte de coincidir con Shikamaru. Jamás forzaban sus encuentros, aunque muy frecuentemente añoraran no poder estar más tiempo juntos. Sus conversaciones nunca hablaban del futuro, pero sus encuentros siempre se vivían con desespero, con anhelo. Nunca se decían adiós. Jamás se planteaban dejar su vida como ninjas. Vivían su amor más allá del tiempo cronológico, lejos de las barreras geográficas. No marcaban citas. No se lamentaban. Ni siquiera se planteaban pensar en cómo era su relación, ni la comparaban con las demás. Se dejaban morir en los brazos del otro, pero siempre venía el amanecer para revivirlos.

Se movió con torpeza en la bañera, disfrutando del efecto de la temperatura en su cuerpo cansado. Últimamente no salía de noche, el frío le era insoportable. Kankurô decía que se estaba destemplando, con esas visitas al país del Fuego. Ella no decía nada. Se frotó las piernas lentamente, sintiendo cómo la circulación fluía gracias al agua caliente.

Las estrellas cada vez se veían con más claridad a través de la claraboya, horadada en el centro de la cúpula. Temari se sonrió, elevando la vista. Seguro que la idea de que le prepararan ese baño había sido también de Gaara. Tímidamente estaba logrando expresar su amor por la aldea de una forma cada vez más profunda. No era el Kazekage sólo por su fuerza, o por el poder de su arena para protegerlos. En aquel corazón antes herido se abría paso el amor por sus semejantes. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Gaara la había abrazado aquella misma tarde, y ella lo había recibido en sus brazos cálidamente, como a un niño. De vez en cuando le gustaba demostrarle su afecto, porque estaba segura de que eso le ayudaba a abrirse a los demás. Y Gaara se dejaba querer, de un modo inocente y cariñoso, necesitado de aquellas caricias que jamás había recibido desde un corazón sincero. Kankurô criticaba que lo mimaba demasiado. Pero Temari le sacaba la lengua, y le reprochaba estar celoso.

Su mente divagó al ritmo ascendente del vapor. Pensó en levantarse pronto la mañana del día siguiente para visitar al fabricante de armas. Estaban revistiendo las planchas de su abanico con una nueva aleación más resistente, y Temari de veras lo echaba de menos. Se sentía algo rara sin llevarlo consigo, pero eso también se lo había prohibido Gaara. Se deslizó de rodillas hasta la orilla de la bañera, apoyó el pecho y el vientre en las baldosas y cruzó sus brazos sobre el borde, posando la barbilla en ellos. El silencio la envolvió, pesado y grave, destensando los músculos de su espalda.

Escuchó la voz alegre de su doncella, Tomiko, que reunía los útiles de baño para acercárselos. Sí, ahora tenía una doncella. La verdad es que era el procedimiento habitual en la Arena. Le ayudaba mucho, pero también le hacía sentirse bastante inútil. Temari se enfadaba con facilidad por no poder hacer las tareas que competían a su ayudante, pero Tomiko era tan amable que era prácticamente imposible permanecer de mal humor a su lado. Oyó cómo ella destapaba la vasija del champú, y Temari pudo olerlo a distancia mientras intuía a Tomiko sacando un par de cucharadas para ponerlas en un platillo. Cerró los ojos, haciéndose consciente de su propia respiración y de los latidos de su cuerpo. Ahora Tomiko echaría la sal en el baño, el momento favorito de Temari, porque las suaves cosquillas que le provocaba al disolverse en el agua le bailaban entre los dedos de los pies. Pensando en los planes del día siguiente, escuchó el murmullo de la sal al caer en el agua.

No estaba preparada para la boca que se posó en su cuello con suavidad, ni para las manos que se deslizaron por su columna vertebral, ni para el cabello húmedo y suave que le goteó en los hombros. El corazón se le aceleró mientras se sonreía, acariciando la mejilla de Shikamaru.

— Eres un maldito tramposo... — los labios del ninja besaron con mimo detrás de las orejas de Temari, mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos la espina dorsal de la _kunoichi_.

— Hubiera venido antes si esa mujer no me hubiese cortado el paso — el aliento del ninja la electrizaba, haciendo que el vello se le erizara aun en el agua caliente. Temari lo notó moverse más cerca, abarcándola con sus piernas y apretándose contra su espalda. Las manos de Shikamaru viajaron entonces al encuentro de los hombros, que ya comía a besos. Ella se dejó hacer, complacida y entregada.

— Es mi doncella.

— ¿Tienes doncella? — Temari volvió levemente el rostro y lo miró. Estaba algo más moreno, y un poco más delgado—. Antes no tenías...

— Aún te queda mucho por aprender de nuestras costumbres, Shikamaru. Espero que al menos no le hayas hecho nada... — Él se rió—. ¿Cómo has conseguido convencerla para que te deje pasar?

— Le he dicho que era tu amante, y me ha creído con mucha facilidad... creo que debo empezar a preocuparme...

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, pero Temari le cosquilleó con la nariz en la mejilla.

— Eres un payaso.

— De verdad, Temari — añadió, mientras dibujaba con sus manos la clavícula de la mujer, descendiendo muy despacio. Ella le besaba la mandíbula huesuda, y acariciaba su nuca elevando los brazos, mientras sonreía levemente —, me parece que la seguridad de la Arena es muy deficiente si cualquiera puede presentarse así, por las buenas, y ganarse el paso a los baños con decir que es tu amante. A no ser que — sus manos se escurrieron bajo los brazos elevados de la _kunoichi_, y abarcaron sus pechos con mimo — andes por ahí chismorreando sobre tu increíble galán de Konoha.

Temari suspiró contra la mejilla del ninja. No sabía si sentirse fastidiada o divertida.

— Ya no puedo ocultarlo, Shikamaru...

— Creía que no hacía falta. Pero no me gusta estar en boca de nadie, Temari. Las mujeres no sabéis estar calladitas... pensaba que ese temperamento reservado tuyo se aplicaba a todas las cosas...

— Yo no le dije nada a nadie, genio — las manos de Temari se posaron sobre las de Shikamaru, que se contraían muy gentilmente en suaves caricias.

— Ya. Ahora me hablarás de la intuición femenina. De que las mujeres os notáis esas cosas las unas a las otras y esos cuentos de viejas...

— Mira, pues algo sí que se me nota. Y si tú fueras yo, te aseguro que se te notaría.

Él resopló, escéptico. Temari se lo estaba pasando en grande jugando con él.

— Mi madre no se enteró de que se me caían los dientes hasta que ya me faltaban tres — presumió Shikamaru, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, que se apoyaba en su pecho y lo dejaba descender con mucha suavidad en sus caricias—, y llevaba dos meses consiguiendo mi _kagemane_ antes de que mi padre lo notara. La verdad es que eso último no tiene demasiado mérito, porque es un maldito despistado. Lo que quiero decir es que...

Se quedó muy quieto y muy callado. El agua fue deteniéndose poco a poco a su alrededor, hasta que la superficie completamente lisa reflejó las estrellas como si de un espejo se tratara. Temari contuvo la respiración unos segundos, apretando su espalda contra el torso del ninja. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Le concedió un instante. Pero a ella el corazón le estallaba en el pecho, no pudo esperar.

— Shikamaru...

— Dame un minuto, por favor, Temari...

La voz del Shikamaru sonó severa, aunque vacilaba levemente. Ella apretó el nudo de sus dedos y guió las palmas del ninja lentamente, con suavidad. Lo llevó a recorrer la cúpula de su vientre henchido, la curva de aquel regazo repleto, dorado y suave, que se mecía bajo el agua caliente. Las manos de Shikamaru temblaban un poco, pero no tardaron en moverse solas con suma delicadeza por aquella parábola rotunda que le había dejado sin habla.

— Shikamaru...

Temari se dio la vuelta con cuidado, hasta quedar de frente a él. Las manos del ninja volvieron a aquel vientre pleno acariciándolo y observándolo ahora bajo la luz de la luna. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable, el cabello mojado le ocultaba los ojos. Temari se asustó un poco.

— Shikamaru... yo...

Él alzó la vista hacia ella, y no la dejó continuar. Besó sus labios con deseo mientras la amparaba en sus brazos, manteniéndola firmemente sujeta y urgiendo hacia su piel la bóveda fértil. Temari cerró los ojos, rendida a aquella ternura, y pensó que el cuerpo de Shikamaru, abarcándoles a ella y a la criatura de esa manera, era lo más hermoso que había sentido jamás. Cuando la liberó de aquel beso intenso, sonreía algo asustado.

— Pues sí que se te nota un poco...

Ambos rompieron a reír.

La cena estaba preparada en el salón del ala del Kazekage. Temari comió con apetito, pero Shikamaru no probó bocado. Los ojos vigilantes de Kankurô, sentado enfrente de ellos, le ponían un nudo en el estómago.

Gaara tomaba con calma la cena sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, mientras aún revisaba algunas notas y fichas. Los tres compañeros siempre tomaban sus comidas juntos, a no ser que alguno estuviera de misión. Temari volvió a rellenar su platito de salsa.

— Temari, córtate un pelo — le regañó Kankurô, fastidiado—, que luego te pasas el día quejándote de la acidez y me toca a mí aguantarte.

— Cállate — respondió simplemente Temari, remojando en la salsa un bocado de arroz, miel, carne y _wasabi_. Kankurô se llevó una mano a la frente.

— Eso es asqueroso, Temari...

— A mi me gusta, y soy libre de comer lo que quiera.

— No sé cómo eres capaz de engullir esas mezclas, son bombas en potencia. Ten en cuenta que al combinarse el ácido ascórbico con la base neutra de la miel...

— Oh, cállate. Me apetece, ¿a ti qué mas te da?

— Joder, Shikamaru, dile algo. Hay que ver qué comodón, tú también...

— ¡Déjalo en paz, pesado de mierda!

— Basta ya. Los dos.

Ambos abandonaron la discusión al instante. Gaara tomaba su cuenco relleno de manos de la camarera. Shikamaru se había refugiado en su té, asustado por la trifulca, y sentía las miradas coléricas que se lanzaban Kankurô y Temari a ambos lados de la mesa. El Kazekage tomó un par de bocados diminutos de arroz con gesto calmado.

— Kankurô, aplícate a tu plato y déjala en paz. Deberías comerte las verduras si quieres reponerte de la anemia. Y tú, Temari, deberías vigilar un poco más lo que comes. Ten en cuenta que tendrás que hacer la digestión mientras duermes. Si tu estómago es un infierno no podrás descansar lo suficiente.

Los dos resoplaron, pero no discutieron más. Gaara tomó otro bocado de arroz, envolviendo con él un poco de carne ahumada.

— Y dejad a Shikamaru en paz. Qué van a decir en Konoha si tratamos de este modo a los invitados.

Shikamaru no estuvo seguro, pero juraría haberlo visto sonreírse levemente antes de que el cuenco de arroz le tapase la boca.

La cena transcurrió en paz. Temari siguió las recomendaciones de su compañero y se comió la sopa que trajeron acto seguido sin añadirle nada. Kankurô tragó el pimiento y los guisantes sin respirar, pero así dejó el plato vacío. Conversaron sobre temas cotidianos, riendo de vez en cuando, mientras Gaara los observaba tranquilo. De vez en cuando participaba en las conversaciones, pero con simples monosílabos. Shikamaru sólo tomó té. Se sentía bastante extraño, invadiendo de ese modo la intimidad de aquella familia. Pero por lo visto los tres habían insistido en que compartiese la cena con ellos.

Cuando todos los platos fueron retirados, Kankurô se despidió con una leve inclinación. Gaara le recordó que al día siguiente tenía pruebas de evaluación médica, y que no debía desayunar. Antes de abandonar el salón, acarició levemente el vientre de Temari.

— Buenas noches, Temari. Shikamaru...

Shikamaru se levantó del suelo. Ambos se dieron la mano. Kankurô recogió del rincón su paquete de vendas. Era ligeramente más grande.

— Veo que has mejorado a Karasu — susurró Shikamaru, acercándose a él. Kankurô vaciló un instante, pero sonrió bajo el maquillaje.

— Antes de que vuelvas a casa, si quieres probamos un uno contra uno. Así me enseñas las posibilidades de tu sombra en mis marionetas, aunque debo advertirte: soy más rápido que tú...

— Me encantaría comprobarlo.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad. Kankurô abandonó la sala con aquella sonrisa. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, Shikamaru pudo ver cómo Gaara abarcaba el vientre de Temari con extrema suavidad. Acuclillado frente a ella, aún sentada en el suelo a la mesa, la expresión de su rostro era de paz. Aunque ningún gesto se dibujaba en sus facciones, los ojos le brillaban de un modo casi infantil. Temari sonreía protectoramente mientras permitía aquel gesto, acariciando su cabello rojo con cuidado. Gaara llevó su mirada desde aquel vientre hacia Shikamaru, que esperaba junto a la puerta. De vuelta a los ojos de su compañera, susurró:

— Buenas noches, Temari. Descansa bien esta noche.

Se levantó con ligereza y ayudó a la _kunoichi_ a ponerse en pie. El beso que ella depositó en su mejilla hizo que su piel pálida se enrojeciera un poco. Temari tomó a Shikamaru por el codo y lo hizo salir al pasillo oscuro. Al otro lado estaban las habitaciones de la torre.

— Shikamaru...

Se dio la vuelta. Gaara estaba en el dintel, iluminado por la luz que ardía a su espalda. Shikamaru se sorprendió. En la mesa no se lo había parecido, y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto un momento antes allí acuclillado tampoco lo hubiera creído; pero era hermoso, tan alto y solemne. Sobrecogedoramente digno, parecía la estatua de algún guerrero de la antigüedad.

— Buenas noches, Shikamaru.

— Buenas noches, Gaara-sama.

Miró a través de las ventanas del corredor al caminar. La noche estaba tranquila. El ala de las habitaciones estaba suavemente iluminada, y en las salas de estar aún había algunos guardias estudiando, jugando o conversando en voz baja. Algunos de ellos saludaron a Temari con respeto, y ella les contestó con educación.

Aunque fueran diferentes en grado, todos los ninja de la Arena tenían el mismo tipo de estancia, disponían de los mismos privilegios y compartían las mismas obligaciones en cuanto a residencia se trataba. Por eso Temari ahora disfrutaba de una doncella: todas las mujeres de la Arena recibían ayuda cuando estaban embarazadas. El fundador de la aldea consideró que el mayor bien de su tierra eran los hijos de sus habitantes, e instauró esta costumbre como ley.

Todas las habitaciones con las que se cruzaron eran iguales en proporción. Algunas tenían las puertas abiertas, y mostraban un interior ordenado y limpio, aunque se notase que las habitaban ninjas jóvenes. Al llegar a la puerta de la estancia de Temari vieron que estaba iluminada y perfumada. La cama estaba lista. Temari se enfadaba por tener una doncella, sí, pero en momentos como ese lo agradecía.

— Buenas noches, Shikamaru.

— Eh... espera un momento...

— Buenas-noches-Shikamaru. Ya has oído las órdenes del Kazekage... tengo que descansar.

El ninja resopló contrariado mientras ella cerraba la puerta. La mueca de decepción se le borró del rostro cuando Temari volvió a salir brevemente y le depositó un beso apresurado en los labios. Shikamaru avanzó hacia el ala de visitantes sonriendo, y pensando que tantas emociones juntas seguro que no lo dejaban dormir. _Mendokusai_...

El armero no recibió la visita de Temari la mañana siguiente. Aunque el propio Kazekage le había mandado una nota a última hora de la tarde del día anterior diciéndole que ella se encontraría indispuesta, pulió y preparó el abanico para ser recogido en breve.

Tomiko pasó la noche despierta. Gaara le había dicho que no durmiera. Pasó casi todas las horas de oscuridad tejiendo en silencio. Los ninja que regresaban en la noche, o los que salían de misión en la madrugada la saludaban o le daban algo de conversación. El suave golpe de sus agujas seguía el compás del reloj de pared.

Kankurô al final desayunó, aunque con más prisas de lo normal, y no repitió del pan tostado con frutas secas. Ni siquiera se había maquillado, y Shikamaru al verlo pensó que tenía un aire a Chôji. Tampoco es que viera con demasiada claridad en ese momento, pero bueno. Kankurô tenía el ceño más fruncido que nunca.

Gaara había procurado no cargarse con demasiado trabajo para esa mañana. Llevaba dos días sabiéndolo, intuyéndolo en el rumor velado de los pequeños latidos. Tomó su pluma y caviló profundamente, buscando la palabra.

El silencio se veló con un leve maullido. Entonces su pluma rasgueó con cuidado en el pergamino, rellenándolo con su hermosa caligrafía. El nombre que había encontrado era _Hatsune__1_.

1 Hatsune: "el primer canto de la mañana" / "el primer canto del ruiseñor". Título de uno de los capítulos del _Genji Monogatari_.


	7. Epílogo: el primer canto del ruiseñor

**Epílogo: El primer canto del ruiseñor**

Sólo de pensar la que le iba a caer a continuación, la cabeza le comenzó a doler como mil demonios. La verdad es que ella tenía razón, pero él también había tenido sus razones.

La Godaime estaba sentada en la penumbra del amanecer, hojeando con calma varios formularios ya arrugados. Shikamaru se había sentado frente a ella, indolente, arqueando la espalda hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Estaba deseando llegar a casa y darse una ducha. Pero seguramente se refrescaría en casa de sus padres, era una parada obligatoria antes de ir al piso. Le repateaba tener que rendirle cuentas a la Godaime nada más llegar, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de quitarse la arena de las sandalias.

Tsunade dejó con calma los impresos en la mesa. Miró de frente a Shikamaru, que se había decidido a no ceder a aquellos ojos color miel. Pero le fue imposible: el ceño de la Godaime era terrible, daba miedo mirarla.

— Lo primero que debería ordenarte, muchacho Nara, es que me explicaras el por qué de tu insurrección — Tsunade cerró los puños sobre la mesa, y Shikamaru pudo ver la vena de su frente latiendo colérica —, pero lo primero que te diré es que trates con más respeto a tu gobernante y TE SIENTES DECENTEMENTE ANTE MÍ!!

El bramido de la Hokage le hizo estirarse de un respingo, y apoyó con tanta fuerza los puños en los muslos que se hizo daño. "_Ite, ite, iteee_" pensó, apretando los dientes. Tsunade se pasaba las manos por el rostro, y se disculpó en voz baja por haber gritado.

La siguiente hora transcurrió entre gruñidos, reprimendas y gritos airados, durante los cuales la Godaime le reprendió por no acudir a las llamadas que le habían enviado a la Arena. Le pedían que volviera porque necesitaban de sus servicios para una misión muy importante, y muy cara. Hasta siete fueron los mensajes que le mandaron, cada uno un poco menos amable y algo más amenazador, pero Shikamaru no había acudido a ninguno de ellos.

— No es que no acudieras, no... ¡es que ni siquiera los contestaste! — Tsunade deambulaba nerviosa, furiosa y a punto de estallar delante de Shikamaru, que cada vez se sentía más pequeño ante aquellas acusaciones coléricas.

— Pero... Tsunade-sama...

— ¿Qué parte de "la aldea precisa de tus servicios" no entendiste? ¿Qué palabra de "Retorno inmediato" no te llegó a esa sesera dura que tienes? ¿Se puede saber por qué no captaste el mensaje de "Vuelve ahora mismo"? ¿Acaso no entiendes el idioma? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que significa ser un ninja, Shikamaru?

— Tsunade-sama... yo...

— ¡Cien piezas de oro! ¡CIEN! ¡El sueldo de todos los ninja de la aldea durante un mes! Tuve que mandar a Chôji en tu lugar, ahora que al fin le había llegado la semana de reserva después de dos años de trabajo ininterrumpido... ¿es que no te importa tu amigo, maldito vago?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero...

— ... y las clases de estrategia para los de tercer grado sin profesor... ¿QUÉ CLASE DE INSTRUCTOR ERES TÚ? El pobre Iruka ha perdido su luna de miel por tu culpa, ¡¡y ahora ya no le sirve de nada que hayas vuelto porque SE HA ACABADO EL CURSO!!

Shikamaru cedió al fin. Abandonó la esperanza de poder hablar. Tsunade se cansó poco después de gritarle, pero seguramente no lo dejaría contestar. Ahora le leía el protocolo a seguir en este tipo de casos, fijado por el reglamento ninja de Konoha. Expresiones como "consejo de guerra", "incapacitación" o "suspensión indefinida" le helaron la sangre, pero tampoco se atrevió a replicar. Seguro que si esperaba un poco de tiempo podría explicarle el por qué, más tarde, aunque seguro que no se libraba de aquellas medidas correctivas. Se sintió mal, porque ella parecía realmente disgustada. Además se sintió mal también por Chôji e Iruka, se había portado como un egoísta a ese respecto.

Cuando Tsunade se levantó y le abrió la puerta para que la precediera, Shikamaru retorció las manos. Al menos no le había pegado. Ya sufrió la furia de la Godaime en algunos momentos, sobre todo su _jutsu_ favorito: "lanzamiento de objetos". El pasillo ante la puerta del despacho estaba vacío.

— ¡Genma!

El ninja apareció ante los dos, tan rápido como si se hubiera hecho corpóreo de la nada.

— ¿Dónde está Temari? Vino con Shikamaru y le dije que esperara...

Shikamaru resopló muy levemente. Recordaba el momento. Casi ni la había visto, sus ojos inyectados en sangre se habían proyectado hacia Shikamaru, y ese "espera aquí, Temari-san" había sido un rugido ininteligible.

— El caso es que... — Genma parecía apurado. Shikamaru lo compadeció: contarle algo embarazoso a Tsunade en ese momento era tremendamente peligroso -... necesitaba algo de intimidad... está en la habitación de al lado, Godaime-sama.

— ¿Algo de intimidad?

— Precisaba de... un lugar tranquilo para amamantar a su bebé, Hokage-sama.

Temari estaba de pie junto a la amplia ventana. Había amamantado a la pequeña arrimando un sillón hacia los cristales, y el sol que ya amanecía lentamente le estaba calentando la piel escalofriada. Aquella habitación hacía mucho tiempo que no se usaba más que como archivo, y le faltaba calidez. Ahora paseaba lentamente, a botecitos, tratando de que la niña soltara el aire sujetándola junto a su hombro y palmeándola suavemente en la espalda. Tsunade la halló así, y una sonrisa franca le creció en el rostro antes furioso.

— Buenos días, Temari-san.

Ella se inclinó levemente, sujetando la cabecita en una mano.

— Mucho gusto en volver a verla, Hokage-sama.

— Acompáñame, por favor...

Temari recogió su bolsa y una mochila, mientras con la mejilla sostenía la carita de la niña contra su cuello. Al salir hacia el recibidor frente al despacho de Tsunade, se encontró un Shikamaru abatido y en silencio.

— Puedes irte a casa, Shikamaru — gruñó la Godaime —, seguro que allí te espera también una buena sesión de disciplina.

— ¿Quieres que yo la sostenga mientras hablas con Tsunade-sama, Temari?

— Pues va a ser que no se te ha secado el cerebro del todo, Shikamaru... — resopló la Hokage, esbozando una sarcástica mueca de sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta y entró en el despacho, dejando la puerta abierta.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? — susurró Temari, bastante preocupada. Ella también se sentía culpable, y después de oír los gritos durante una hora a través de la pared, se le habían atragantado las ganas de bromear de golpe. La respuesta de Shikamaru, una mueca de disgusto, no le animó demasiado.

Dejó los bultos en el suelo. Shikamaru recibió a la pequeña con cuidado, meciéndola suavemente. Se estaba quedando dormida.

— Ve con papá — Temari arregló las ropitas de la niña, y Shikamaru forzó una sonrisa para dejar de preocuparla. Ella no lo pensó más y entró en el despacho, mientras Shikamaru se giraba hacia la ventana con aire pesaroso. Pero cuando Temari ni siquiera había traspasado el dintel, algo silbó volando cerca de su oreja derecha.

TONK

— ¡_Iteee_!

Shikamaru se volvió, furioso.

— ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! ¿No ve que tengo a la niña en los brazos, caray?

Se frotó el lateral de la cabeza, y pateó el _geta_ que se había quedado a sus pies.

— Me está saliendo un chichón... y moratones en el brazo...

Shikamaru y Temari caminaban por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a la casa de los padres del ninja. Él aún se frotaba la cabeza, aunque ya no parecía ni tan preocupado ni tan abatido. Tsunade le había retorcido el brazo detrás de la espalda mientras le gritaba preguntándole por qué no le había contado la versión completa de la historia. De nada sirvió que Shikamaru le gritase en respuesta que ella no lo había dejado hablar.

Pero al menos parecía que las medidas correctivas iban a ser más suaves, y más después de que Temari le contase que Shikamaru se había quedado porque ella estuvo enferma un tiempo después del parto, presa de una infección muy fuerte. Tsunade incluso les había sugerido que también inscribieran a la pequeña Hatsune en el registro de Konoha además del de La Arena. Ella misma lo había hecho, con tinta dorada y su escritura angulosa en los libros históricos de la aldea, y les había hecho un hermoso pergamino para que lo colgaran en la cuenta familiar, a la entrada de la casa del clan Nara.

— La verdad es que deberías haber visto la cara de Tsunade-sama cuando ha oído la palabra "papá" — añadió, divertida, Temari. Shikamaru alabó en silencio lo astuta que había sido la _kunoichi_.

— Ahora aún nos quedan mis padres: mi madre, en especial... los amigos, Iruka... sin contar que seguramente nos monten algún tipo de fiesta absurda... ¡_Kami sama_! Me está empezando a doler la cabeza sólo con pensarlo...

Temari se rió, y Shikamaru la miró molesto. Pero no pudo evitar sonreírse en respuesta cuando ella le besó brevemente en los labios. Su abatimiento no podía competir con aquella sonrisa de Temari.

— Allá vamos...

El portón de la casa de los Nara estaba abierto. Un rumor de ollas en cocción cantaba en el patio frontal. Shikamaru fue quien dio el primer paso, tomando a Temari de la mano, que estaba casi tan asustada como él. Las puertas chirriaron como siempre cuando las arrastró hacia un lado.

— _Tadaima_...

El sonido del cuchillo, que golpeaba rítmicamente en la cocina, se detuvo. Él pudo sentir las oleadas de furia extendiéndose como humo negro, arrastrándose por el suelo y deslizándose sobre su piel. Palideció de inmediato.

La voz que surgió desde la cocina era un gruñido grave y furioso.

— "Estoy bien. Nos vemos"... Nara Shikamaru... ¿TÚ TE CREES QUE ESO ES UN MENSAJE PARA TU FAMILIA, MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO?

La madre de Shikamaru apareció desde el pasillo. No sólo fue por el hecho de que ellos aún no habían subido al tatami, sino también por lo terriblemente estirada que caminaba, que les pareció una gigantesca amenaza rodante, como un trueno que arrasa con la paz según se desenrosca en el silencio del verano.

— Tres meses... TRES MESES sin la más mínima noticia de ti excepto esa maldita nota, a cientos de millas de distancia... LA VERGÜENZA que ha tenido que sufrir tu padre ante la Hokage disculpándote de tu desobediencia... ¡Todo el clan se revolvió en su tumba, niñato! ¡¡NO ES NINGÚN JUEGO, SHIKAMARU NARA!!

Ella avanzaba implacable, con los ojos llameándole de furia.

— Vamos, mamá, tampoco...

— ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A REPLICARME, SHIKAMARU!! — bramó ella, buscando con los pies en el borde del escalón las zapatillas. Shikamaru había retrocedido y Temari se desembarazaba con cuidado de los tirantes — La de veces que tu padre se ha evadido estos últimos tres meses de contestar a tus compañeros no se pueden contar... Nadie en toda la historia de los Nara ha cometido tal desobediencia... ¡NADIE! Me parece que un simple "lo siento" no te va a sacar de esta, jovencito. ¡Y no me vengas con esa mirada de desgraciado! ¿Te crees que todavía no puedo darte una buena azotaina, Shikamaru? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, patán! Cuando te coja no va a quedar de ti ni...

Se quedó paralizada. Shikamaru había cerrado los ojos, estirando los brazos hacia el frente. Yoshino dudó un instante, la impresión no le dejaba hablar. Como un guiño tremendamente oportuno Hatsune gimoteó de un modo adorable mientras se chupaba una mano, allí colgada de las manos del ninja y a escasos centímetros del rostro de Yoshino. Algo vaciló en sus ojos iracundos que les hizo humedecerse, y la boca de la mujer se abrió en una mueca de profundo asombro. Balbuceó un instante, con un pie aún descalzo en el tatami, y levantó las manos temblorosas para tomar a la niña de manos de Shikamaru, que aún cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— Es... ¡Es preciooosa!...

El ninja abrió los ojos y relajó el gesto, suspirando de desahogo. La estrategia había surtido efecto. Temari se sonrió, aún detrás de Shikamaru, mientras avanzaba hacia Yoshino, a quien los ojos no podían brillarle más.

— Se llama Hatsune — explicó, inclinándose respetuosamente. La mujer reaccionó con el mismo asombro que había mostrado con la niña, la cólera no le había permitido darse cuenta de la presencia de Temari antes —, le pusimos ese nombre porque nació al despuntar el alba.

— Pero... pero... ¡Pasad, por favor! — gritó Yoshino, descalzándose de vuelta al tatami e inclinándose en respuesta, aún con el bebé en los brazos — Estáis en vuestra casa... creo que os vendrá bien tomar algo, tenéis que descansar después del viaje...

Shikamaru se sentó en el recibidor y se descalzó lentamente, frotándose los pies. Estaba tan aliviado que podría gritar. Temari siguió a Yoshino dentro de la casa, que en un instante ya le había servido un té, y colocaba a la niña en un futón doblado. Shikamaru las oyó reír levemente, y se sintió afortunado por la rapidez de reacción de Temari al pasarle la niña por la espalda.

— Shikamaru...

Oyó la voz de su madre justo detrás de él, inusitadamente dulce, y respondió sin girarse.

— Mamá, creo que voy a tomar una ducha. Avísame si llega papá antes de...

CLONC

— ¡_Iteeee_!

— _No creas que te has librado, Shikamaru_... — la voz de Yoshino sonaba ronca y a fría amenaza, y sus nudillos crujieron mientras se contraían de nuevo, preparándose para el siguiente golpe.

Subió a la azotea, con el cabello aún mojado. Destapó el espejo fijado sobre la barandilla, inclinándolo en el grado justo para que proyectara su reflejo en el jardín de los Akimichi. Era lunes, con lo que Chôji estaría en casa de sus padres, cuidando de sus bonsai.

Tan sólo diez minutos después llamaron a la puerta. Chôji había salido nada más ver la señal del destello. Detrás de él entró Ino, que se puso a gritar casi de inmediato al ver a la niña, y a Temari y Shikamaru allí desayunando.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Shikamaru metiéndose en semejantes _problemas_... ¡el mundo se ha vuelto completamente loco!

— No hace falta que seas tan escandalosa — replicó, fastidiado, Shikamaru —. Tampoco es algo tan extraño... me paso el día rodeado de niños.

— ¿Te refieres a _los malditos mocosos _que_ van a acabar conmigo el día menos pensado_?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, y Chôji se rió con su voz grave, agarrándose la barriga.

— Hey, Chôji... lo siento, compañero... la verdad es que he sido un poco egoísta con...

— Ni lo pienses — le contestó el ninja, palmeándole el hombro. Ino y Temari salieron de la estancia, era hora de alimentar a la pequeña — pero, por favor, no le des "envidia" a Ino... me parece que esto entre las mujeres tiende a ser "contagioso", y ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para nada.

— No te preocupes, que en cuanto haya que cambiarle los pañales se le irá la "envidia" de repente...

— O cuando se ponga a llorar a las tres de la noche, ¿no? — añadió Chôji, tomando un palito de _dango_ de la mesita.

— No te creas, Chôji — respondió Shikamaru, calmado, dejando la taza de café—, es una delicia, casi ni llora, y además cuando lo hace parece un gatito...

— En eso ha salido a ti, Shikamaru. Es tan vaga como tú, incluso para llorar.

Shikaku se apoyaba en el dintel con un brazo, con gesto aburrido.

— No llorabas apenas, eras como un maldito gato. Buenos codazos me daba tu madre cuando había que atenderte de noche, ¡te oía a distancia!, pero yo no era capaz de escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido. Luego, con un ronroneo, te quedabas dormido. Con total indiferencia...

Los dos ninja sonrieron. Algunas veces Shikaku se ponía en plan retrospectivo. Ahora que era abuelo, seguramente contaría más "batallitas" si cabe.

Algo más tarde, Shikamaru visitó a Iruka y le llevó un regalo de compensación. Iruka parecía muy apurado por las muestras de arrepentimiento que mostraba su compañero, y se pasó casi todo el tiempo diciendo "no ha sido nada, no pasa nada". Estaba un poco raro así, con el cabello suelto y el _yukata_ verde de andar por casa. Para cuando Shikamaru volvió, pensando recoger las cosas e instalarse de vuelta en su piso, ya había una verdadera multitud reunida en el salón de la casa de sus padres, todos charlando animadamente y atosigando a Temari.

— ¡_Oto-saaan_! ¡_Oto-saaan_! — lo recibió Naruto, frotándole la coronilla sobre la coleta con fuerza. Justo donde tenía las tres contusiones: una de Tsunade y dos de su madre.

— ¡_Kusoooo_!

— Perdona, Shikamaru... — se disculpó, con cara de circunstancias — ya me ha contado Temari lo de tus "heridas de guerra"...

— ¡Shikamaru! — Tenten saltó sobre la mesa y esquivó a Shikaku que bebía _nihonshu_ con Chôji — ¡Felicidades! — le plantó dos besos en las mejillas, fuertes y sonoros, y después se inclinó.

— Deberías haberlo dicho antes — una voz seria y neutra surgió tras Shikamaru, haciéndole dar un respingo. Shino se inclinó respetuosamente. No llevaba su capucha—, no te hemos comprado nada.

— De hecho, ni siquiera hemos podido rezar por ella — Neji se levantó. Llevaba un hermoso _hakama_ color lavanda, y el cabello más largo. Le estrechó la mano—, eso ha sido muy descortés.

— Pero es que...

— Eres vago hasta para eso — Kiba entraba por la puerta en ese momento, palmeándole la espalda y casi haciéndole caer—, sin embargo yo te traigo una cosilla...

Le alargó una invitación de boda doble, fijada para la semana siguiente. La pareja había elegido las mismas termas de la colina de la Hoja donde se habían conocido, y las habían alquilado enteras para la boda.

— Gracias... vaya, vaya... parece que me has hecho caso al fin.

— Parece que tú también — se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—... pero yo al menos te he invitado a mi boda, no lo he hecho en secreto como tú.

— Yo no me he casado aún — contestó Shikamaru en voz alta, con toda naturalidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Pero... pero... — Yoshino asomó la cabeza desde el pasillo — eso no es posible... ¿cómo es que...? ¡Hay entonces mucho trabajo que hacer!

Entre la gente, que recobraba el movimiento de nuevo murmurando entre sí, Shikamaru pudo ver el rostro iracundo de Temari, que parecía estar en plena ebullición.

— Argh, no debería haber dicho nada... _Mendokusai_...

Poco a poco los amigos fueron abandonando la improvisada fiesta después de la comida. Todos prometieron verse en la celebración de la boda de Kiba, y Shikamaru también se comprometió para actuar como testigo en la petición de mano de Chôji e Ino.

— Quiero pedirte un favor — le dijo a Chôji, devolviéndole la sombrilla mientras las mujeres se despedían.

— Adelante.

— Quisiera que fueras el padrino de Hatsune.

Chôji se quedó en silencio, con el ademán congelado. Shikamaru esperó, porque Chôji parecía impresionado.

— Será... será un verdadero honor, Shikamaru...

Él se sonrió y le dio un abrazo breve mientras a Chôji se le humedecían los ojos. Siempre había sido un sentimental.

Sakura fue la última en marcharse. Lamentó no haber asistido al nacimiento de la pequeña. Apurando el resto de su té susurró al oído de Temari, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera el ninja:

— Pero el próximo no me lo pierdo, así que ya sabéis.

— Pues como no lo tengas tú...

Temari se rió. Shikamaru había puesto una cara tan rara que era inevitable no sonreírse.

— Ni que lo tuvieras que tener TÚ, listo...

— _Mendokusai_...

— ¿Sabéis dónde está Lee?

Hacía una hora más o menos que nadie veía a Lee. Shikamaru subió al piso superior para ver si estaba allí.

— Espero que no me haya dejado tirada — resopló Sakura, extrañada—, precisamente hoy que cenamos con mis padres. No es su estilo escurrir el bulto, pero está más nervioso con esto que con una misión mortal.

— ¿Por fin se lo vas a presentar a tus padres? Pues ya era hora, _Sakura-chaaan_ — le replicó Temari, riéndose de ella.

— Por lo menos no me presento ya con un bebé en los brazos en casa de los suegros, _Temari-chaaan_ — respondió Sakura, maliciosamente.

— Eres mala, Sakura — gruñó Temari, cómicamente.

— La verdad... la verdad es que no se los presentaría aún si no me hubiera insistido tanto conque nos casemos...

Temari dio un respingo tan violento que se le derramó parte del té.

— ¡¿Te ha pedido la mano?!

Sakura pareció meditar unos segundos.

— Seis... no, siete veces.

— ¿Siete veces? No eres mala, Sakura... ERES PEOR.

Sakura sacó la lengua con un guiño. Shikamaru regresó a la mesa, sirviéndose un poco de _nihonshu_ en un vasito de arcilla.

— Si estabas buscando a Lee, está en mi habitación. Debe llevar ahí la mayor parte de la fiesta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le ocurre ahora? — rezongó molesta Sakura. Se puso en pie con desgana y pensó en llamarlo a voces, pero seguramente la niña estaría dormida después de tanto jaleo, así que decidió ir a buscarlo y bajarlo de allí de las orejas.

Abrió la puerta con una cólera silenciosa, reteniendo sus ganas de discutir. La luz estaba apagada, y la luna iluminaba la sala dulcemente. Las manos de Lee, completamente vendadas, relumbraban en su blanco extrañamente reluciente. Reposaban tranquilas en el borde de la banasta donde la niña respiraba adormecida. El rostro del ninja rezumaba paz mientras observaba la respiración acompasada de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Sakura sintió su corazón ensanchándose.

Temari cerró la puerta. Había preguntado a Sakura cuando bajó al salón de nuevo qué era lo que hacía Lee, pero ella no le había contestado. Shikamaru se sonrió. Y Temari creyó saber lo que provocaba aquel gesto emocionado de su amiga.

Se asomó en silencio a la ventana. Sakura y Lee caminaban tomados de la mano a través del patio frontal. Ella se apoyó en el costado del ninja, abarcó con ambas manos el brazo fuerte y tiró de él. Les vio cerrar los ojos mientras se besaban dulcemente. Seguramente todo les iría bien.

Shikaku cenaba con calma en la mesita cuando ella volvió, sentado al lado de su hijo. Ambos mantenían aquella expresión cansada de la vida, y Temari torció el gesto. Se sentó enfrente de ambos, y Shikaku le sirvió algo de bebida.

— Si tomas este tipo de leche — le dijo, guiñándole levemente un ojo — tu alimento hará que la niña crezca fuerte y sana. Es un secreto de la familia.

Temari miró sarcásticamente en dirección a Shikamaru. Shikaku se sonrió con su mueca torcida mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

— A Yoshino nunca le gustó. Dice que sabe muy fuerte. Luego pasa lo que pasa, que te sale un hijo enclenque.

— ¡Oe, dejad de criticarme, vosotros dos!

— Pero si es verdad, hijo, cuando eras pequeño se te tumbaba con un estornudo.

— _Mendokusai_...

Yoshino entró en la sala después de bajar las escaleras. Retiró los cuencos de su marido (no sin darle un capón: había dejado la berenjena), y al retirar los de Shikamaru y mirar en su fondo, le dijo a Temari:  
— Te cedo el honor de zurrarle a este cabeza hueca por no comer como es debido.

— Joder, mamá... — pero se calló al ver que Temari hacía el ademán cómico de remangarse.

— Ya están preparadas las habitaciones, podéis subir cuando queráis.

— Pensabamos dormir ya en mi casa — replicó Shikamaru, señalando el equipaje—, hay sitio suficiente para...

— ÉSTA es tu casa, Shikamaru — sentenció Yoshino—, no pensarás meter a Temari y a la niña en un piso para dos ninja... no se hable más. Shikaku, ayúdame a retirar la mesa. Bajaré un futón aquí, Temari puede dormir conmigo y...

— Pero, mujer... — gimió Shikaku — Por favor... no seas antigua.

— Aún no están casados — susurró ella confidencialmente hacia su marido.

— ¡Tienen una hija, por todos los demonios! Venga, hijos, tenéis que descansar. Buenas noches...

Shikamaru y Temari se sonrieron. Ella se despidió con una inclinación y ambos subieron las escaleras, bostezando.

— Tú lo que no quieres es dormir en el salón — rezongó Yoshino, aún no convencida del todo, mientras recogía el futón doblado para volver a guardarlo.

— Y tú lo que no quieres es admitir que Shikamaru ya no es un niño.

— Eso no es cierto, y tú... — Shikaku pasó los brazos por la cintura de su esposa, acercándola a él.

— Deja eso ya. Es muy tarde, y hace dos meses que no paro en casa...

Esbozó un puchero, cómicamente dibujado entre las cicatrices. Yoshino sonrió mientras le acariciaba las cicatrices del rostro.

— Mi guerrero sigue siendo un crío...


End file.
